Thinking About You
by WZRDmeesh
Summary: When Jade makes friends with the new guy, Beck wonders if he can truly only be just friends with Jade. Will her new friendship make her realize she's better off without Beck? [Revised]
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Victorious.**

With the Hollywood sun beating down, Jade West made her way onto the Asphalt Café lunch in hand. Though it had been about a month since her and Beck's breakup she still didn't have the heart to sit at her old table with her normal group.

She bypassed their table making her way towards her new secluded eating area when she noticed it was now being occupied by a new boy she'd seen around campus. She made her way to the side of **her** table opposite him dropping her bag down with a thud. "Move!" she said, giving the new kid a bored look.

"Excuse me?" the blonde teen replied with an equally bored look on his face.

"You heard me. This is my table, move."

The boy looked under his bench, poked his head under the middle of the table, and then stood next to Jade, dipping his head under her part of the table as well.

"What are you doing?" she asked him confused

"Well miss unless your name is Made In China then this is _not_ your table" he replied, slipping on dark shades and sipping his smoothie.

"Look you must be new here so let me spell it out for you, when I tell someone to do something they do it!" Jade said with an edge to her voice. His only response was a roll of his eyes followed by an audible sigh.

Fuming internally at him she yelled "Sinjin!" across the courtyard at the curly haired teenager. Multiple people in the concrete courtyard look to the actress, wondering why she'd be calling her known stalker, her old gang included. Sinjin, who'd just gotten his lunch from Festus, dropped it immediately recognizing the voice calling out to him.

His eyes found her at her newly designated lunch spot. "Yes Jade!" he called loudly in her direction.

"Jump!" Jade yelled. Sinjin began jumping in place, blonde curls bouncing wildly. He hopped away from the lunch area and disappeared into the school building still hopping away.

She noticed everyone throw envious glances towards her at the power she had over some, her old clique included, though their looks were more humored than envious. She really noticed how one pair of brown eyes belonging to a shaggy haired actor caught and held her eyes for a second longer than she'd like to acknowledge.

"Impressive" the blonde boy said "Now can you make someone roll over or..?" he trailed off clearly amused.

Jade smirked. "Yeah he's blonde, annoying, and two seconds away from me-" Jade stopped suddenly looking intently at the kid.

The boy looked around startled "What?" he asked.

"Is that a Mona Patterson t-shirt?" Jade asked staring at the boys light blue shirt with a blackened image of the actresses face.

"Yeah, I love her why?"

"Nothing it's just that I met that witch not too long ago."

Cat, Tori, Andre, Beck and Robbie (Rex included) were now watching the exchange between Jade and her assumed new friend. "He's hot" Tori stated, with Cat nodding her head in agreement.

"Yeah" Robbie replied, earning looks from all at the table. "Boy you ain't right" said Rex from Robbie's side.

"I've seen him around and think he's new" Andre said.

"Why's he talking to Jade" Beck replied "She doesn't really do the whole friendly thing" he said looking at the pair along with the other lunch goers outside.

Cat piped up sadly "Maybe she's lonely? We should all go sit at her new table!" she stated brightly. Her suggestion was met with unenthusiastic murmurs. "Well I'm going" she said picking up her belongings and going towards her friend.

Cat came upon the group with Jade's blonde friend breathless from laughing at the story Jade was telling him of their encounter with Mona Patterson.

"Jade" Cat whispered "We aren't supposed to talk about that night."

"Whatever" an amused Jade said smirking at her lunch mates.

"Mona Patterson sprayed you with a super-soaker after all that!" her friend said with tears in his eyes.

Cat jumped in "Yeah! After we bought a candle and everythi-"

Cat immediately cut herself off after Jade shot her a glare.

"Wait" the boy asked "You weren't the one who-"

"Who are you?" Jade quickly cut him off changing the subject before he could place them at the scene of Mona's house fire.

"My name's Tate" he responded.

"What are you here for?" Jade asked, moving the conversation towards introductions.

"I'm a playwright, trying to get a leg up on the competition early" he responded brightly.

"Cool, so am I along with singing and acting." Jade replied "What are some things you've..."

The patrons at Tori's table looked on at their friends talking animatedly with the 'hot' new student. While Andre and Tori noted how he must be pretty nice if even Jade's getting along with him, Beck can't help but feel a slight pain in his chest. Jade was practically beaming at the new guy, wearing a look on her face he missed more than he'd admit to himself.

The most he'd gotten out of her since their split were awkward hi's and an accusation of him stalking her Slap page. One he wondered if she noticed he didn't deny. As much as he hated the fact that he and Jade broke-up, he knew it was for the best.

Her jealousy was out of control and their cute disagreements that usually led to intense make-out sessions for a while had been ending in them both pissed at each other and not talking. The break-up was the best thing for them he kept telling himself. Though looking at Jade and the new guy laugh together like they used to, he pushed back the little voice in his head whispering liar.

After almost letting slip that she'd lit the candle that burned down Mona Patterson's house one too many times, Jade finally told Cat to leave the table and go fix her make-up. "Another one of your minions at your beck and call?" Tate asked.

She hesitated a moment caught of guard by the word beck

"Umm no, she's my best friend, believe it or not."

"Oh, where's the rest of your court then Queen Jade?" asked Tate.

"Look around" Jade stated "They know their places" Jade said with a smirk.

Tate returned the smirk. "OK Queen Bee, you can have your court but don't expect me to bow down" he said jokingly, pulling out a pearpad, sighing and beginning to delete photos.

"Oh you will. They all do eventually" Jade said in a devious tone. They both began to laugh, when a picture on Tate's pearpad caught Jade's eye. It was of Tate and an equally hot guy on the beach shirtless. What caught her attention was that he and Tate were kissing in the picture.

"Who's that?" Jade asked more interested than she let on.

"Ugghh that's my ex Lucas. Delete!" Tate said erasing the picture with about fifty others.

"You're gay?" Jade asked intently.

"You think a straight guy could have hair this nice?" Tate asked running a hand through his golden locks.

"Dude trust me, they can" she said stealing a glance at her fluffy haired ex. _Was he staring at me?_ Jade wondered to herself. _I swear he was._

"Earth to Queen Jade!" Tate said snapping his fingers near her face.

"What!" she asked annoyed.

"Isn't it about time class started again?" Tate said pointing at the time on his pearpad

"Yeah" Jade replied, picking up the contents of her lunch and following him to the nearest trash bin.

"Looks like Jade made friends with the hot new guy" Tori said. "Awww I want to be friends with hot new guy" she whined.

"Chill out muchacha" Andre said poking his friend. The group was on the way to their next class. No one seemed to notice the longing look the tan skinned actor was giving his gothic ex-girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

Beck sat in his RV staring at his roof. It seemed like a lifetime ago that he was in the same position, but with Jade laid out across his stomach writing her latest play or complaining about something someone had done to piss her off. She'd rant until Beck would slide his hand under the hem of her shirt and tickle her tummy. He figured out early she liked it just as much as he did.

"_Beck stop it, I'm not done venting" Jade would say smiling. _

_"Stop what?" he'd feign ignorance and rub her stomach more slowly, sending pleasant sensations coursing through her. _

_"This" she'd say flipping herself over so her hands went under his shirt and mimicked his, while at the same time pushing her lips to his in a deep kiss. Beck laced his fingers through her hair deepening the kiss even more._

_Suddenly Jade made a pained sound and bit his top lip._

_"Ow! What'd you do that for?" he asked. _

_"You pulled my hair!" Jade screeched. He started to pull his hands up in surrender when in doing so he realized too late that her pink hair extension was caught in his ring. He managed to yank her head back causing her to yell in pain."Have you lost your mind Beck?" Jade yelled at him getting angrier. _

_"Babe your hair's caught on my ring" Beck tried to defend himself. _

_"Well you didn't have to yank me around to tell me. You could have just said so" Jade said angrily, holding her head against his hand. _

_"I didn't know babe, sorry" Beck said pulling her head down and kissing where his hand was joined to her scalp._

"_Knock Knock" a voice called from behind the RV's doors before being flung open. Beck's dad walked into his son's RV to see his son lying on the bed, his girlfriend straddling him with her hands buried under his shirt and his hands buried in her hair. The two teen's eyes locked with the older man's. Beck's father took two steps back out of the RV and closed the door. Jade and Beck looked at each other and burst out laughing. _

_"Great" Jade said "Now besides hating me your dad thinks I'm a slut" she laughed. _

_"Look on the bright side" Beck said "Maybe the image he just saw will make him forget about the whole dog attack incident" Beck said._

_"Oh joy" Jade deadpanned._

Beck laughed to himself at the memory. His RV now felt lonely and stuffy. He missed those moments with Jade. He had to get out of there.

"See told you cappuccinos aren't so bad" Tate said to Jade as she drank out of her small cup.

"Yeah I'm only here for the free food you promised me if I came" Jade said. "I came so go make me my sandwich."

"I clock out in ten minutes can you wait that long then we can go shopping?" Tate asked.

"Uggh fine, you're lucky I don't have anything better to do today" she said pulling out her phone.

"Ten minutes" Tate called as he disappeared behind the doors of the kitchen.

"Jade" she glanced up from her phone to see Beck walking into the shop coming towards her.

"Hi" she said.

"I didn't know you liked this place" Beck said.

"Yeah well I was promised free food."

"Really, How?"

"I know a guy."

"Oh, well then" Beck said. He rocked on his heels.

"Yup" Jade responded.

"Guess I'll just…" Beck started to walk away but had this nagging feeling to keep talking to Jade. "You know my birthdays coming up" Beck blurted out.

"Yeah, congratulations" Jade replied.

"Thinking of throwing myself a huge party" he said. _Why would you say that, why of all things would you say that? _Beck mentally smacked himself.

"Really" Jade asked. _She cares. _"Yeah, you should come."

While Jade was listening to Beck speak, she couldn't help but get a relaxed feeling talking normally to Beck again. He had that affect on you. On days like this they would have spent them together in his RV doing nothing, or a lot of things Jade didn't want to recall while Beck was right in front her.

"Oh, you want me at your party?" Jade asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Beck said matter of fact.

"Fine I'll be there. Where is it?"

"Still working out the details" Beck replied. _Great now I have to plan a party_. "I'll text you the info when I figure everything out" he said running a hand through his hair.

"Hey baby, missed me?" a voice called from behind Beck. He turned around to see the hot new guy (Tori's description) coming towards Jade, a sandwich in his hand.

"No, give me my sandwich" Jade replied. He handed it over as Jade grabbed her bag and stood up. He noticed that the guy had a name tag on for the restaurant that said Tate.

_Guess this is the guy she knows. _"Hey I'm Beck" he introduced himself.

"I'm Tate" he said grabbing Beck's hand and shaking it.

"You go to Hollywood Arts right?" Beck asked

"Yeah I started a little while ago. I didn't know anyone until Jade decided to take me under her wing and guide me" Tate said batting his eyes at Jade.

"If you still want me to let you come shopping with me, NEVER say that to anyone again" Jade said. Tate just laughed.

_They're going shopping together?_ Beck thought.

"Cool. I was telling Jade about my party I'm having soon, you should come too. Still working out the details though."

"Cool, thanks" Tate replied. "Well Jade, let us be off!"

"Yeah don't talk like that" Jade said as she walked through the door being held open for her.

_Great, now I have to plan a party for Jade…and her friend._ Beck thought slapping his forehead. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts. He selected Andre, Tori, and Cat sending them all the same message: NEED HELP!

* * *

><p>"Do you like this?" Tate asked putting a t-shirt against Jade.<p>

"Ew no!"

"God, you're worse to shop with than a guy" Tate said.

"I thought girls were the most difficult people to shop with?" Jade said.

"Nope trust me, it's gay guys."

"So what's up with you and Mr. tall, dark, and sexy hair at my job today?" Tate thought Jade's darkened for a moment.

"He's my ex."

"Oh. It's nice you two are still friends."

"Yeah, awesome" Jade said dryly.

"What it's not? Does he still like you and won't move on or something?"

"No" Jade replied "Actually today was the most we've spoken since we broke up."

"And look at that! He invites you to his party, his birthday party. The day he becomes a _man_" Tate emphasized.

"Will you please shut up?" Jade threw a shirt at him.

"I'm just saying, from my experience when a guy personally invites me to his birthday party it usually means the inviter-Beck is entitled to a lap dance from the invitee -you.

"Whaaat!" Jade yelled.

"What's friendlier than a lap dance?" Tate asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"I don't know, stabbing him maybe?"

"I love your morbid sense of humor" Tate said.

"Thank you" Jade smiled.

"Do you miss him?" Tate asked quietly.

"No, he made his choice now he has to live with it."

"Oh, so you don't miss him? How long did you two go out?"

"Two years" Jade replied.

"Two years! Forget a lap dance, he wants your cake!"

"What?" Jade asked.

"Your ca-a-ke" he said pointing his finger down. Jade's eyes followed where his hand was pointing and widened.

"Oh my God!" she said turning red. They both laughed. "Yeah, I don't think anyone follows that logic but you" Jade said.

"Do you still have feelings for him?" Tate once again asked.

Jade looked thoughtful "Sometimes."

Tate looked at Jade surprised. They continued looking through racks when Tate grabbed a dress and held it to Jade.

"You should definitely wear this to your ex's party" he said.

"I don't have to dress like a slut for him to realize what he lost out on. He sees me every day, trust me, he knows."

"Always fun to show an ex what he's missing though." Tate said, placing the dress in Jade's try-on pile.

_Like Beck misses me. _She took all of her items to the fitting room to try on, starting with Tate's suggestion first.

**Thank you all to who reviewed, and added alert for this story! I'm almost done with Chapter 3, it'll be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Victorious.**

"So let me get this straight" Tori said "You invited Jade to your birthday party?"

"Yes." Beck said.

"A party that you want us to help plan and throw?" Andre asked.

"Yes."

"On account of the fact that you were born!" Cat said. They rolled their eyes.

"Yes Cat" Beck responded.

"Yaaaay I love parties!" she exclaimed.

"Why would you invite Jade to a party out of the blue?" Andre asked.

"I don't know, we were just talking and I said my birthdays coming up and it just came out!"

"Wait, since when are you two friends again?" Tori asked.

"We ran into each other this morning at a café and actually held a conversation. At least until her new friend Tate came and she left to go shopping." he said rolling his eyes.

"Tate?" Tori said "Oh is that new hot guy?" she asked. "Jade goes on shopping dates with new hot guy? I wanna go on shopping dates with new guy."

"I wouldn't call it a date" Beck said "She was basically using him for free food. I think he was just forcing her to hang out with him."

"Aww I want new guy to force me to hang out with him!" Tori said.

"Tori!" Beck and Andre yelled at her.

"Sorry."

"Are you sure he's using her? Sounds to me like someone's jealous of another certain someone's new friend." Andre said.

Beck snorted. "Why would I be jealous? Jade can be friends with whoever she wants." Beck thought back to an argument he'd with Jade.

"_Let me get this straight. Because you and I date I can't be friends with girls?"  
><em>

_ "You can be friends with ugly girls."  
><em>

_"_Yeah I'm so not the jealous one, she always was."

"Maybe you were too and we never got to see it." Andre said.

"Well it's too late to try to figure it out now. So do you want to analyze Jade and my failed relationship or plan a party? " Beck asked.

"Ooh party!" Cat exclaimed

"So let the party planning begin!" they all agreed.

* * *

><p>After getting all the details set including the location – Tori's house – and the entertainment – iPod + monster speakers – the party was set for next weekend. Beck finally got back to his RV and hopped into bed. He began to scroll though the Slap. He hadn't really updated since his breakup with Jade, though he had a habit though of checking hers.<p>

He saw on her page she'd been slapped in a picture by Tate. It was of her wearing a revealing dress and hanging on the dressing room door like it was a pole. The caption read: _"Even I want the cake ;)" _

"What does that even mean?" Beck thought loud. The picture had over almost a thousand views on it, plus over fifty likes from guys that went to school with them.

_"I bet she kills him for that pic"_ Beck thought. Checking her last status before the photo, Jade had written "_Looking for a party dress, black of course_."

_"My party" _Beck thought. _"At least she's coming for sure"_ he thought smiling to himself. He stooped realizing how weird it was. "_Why does that make me so happy_" he wondered. _"I probably just miss hanging out with her". _It wasn't until they weren't together anymore that Beck realized how big of a part of his time, his life Jade had been.

_"If I'd opened the door I wonder what we'd be doing right now"_ Beck thought. _"Nope, she gave me the choice. Thought I wouldn't call her bluff. She hurt her own feelings."_

He thought back to that night. After getting a ride home from Robbie, Beck found his car in front of the RV, keys in the driver seat. He opened his door expecting her to be on his bed ready to yell at him. When he saw it empty of her and the few things she kept there, it hit him it was actually over between him and Jade.

_"If she wants it like this fine!"_ Beck updated his Slap status. _Single. Yup._

Beck looked at the picture of Jade in the dress again. As much as he liked it, he really didn't know if he wanted Jade at his party in it, plus all the guys from school who also liked it.

_"She not my girlfriend though, why does it matter. __She'll probably be there in it with Tate." _

For some reason, imagining Jade and Tate coming to the party together gave Beck a stabbing pain in his gut._ "Ugh stop it; she's your friend now. She can be friends with whoever she wants." _

He exited the Slap and rolled over in bed, turning off his lamp, Jade being the last thing he thought about before he nodded off to sleep.

_Beck was lying on his bed, back against the wall wearing only flannel pajama bottoms. "Ready?" Jade called from the bathroom _

_"Yeah" Beck called from his bed, lacing his fingers behind his head. Jade opened the bathroom door and stepped out in a short black silk robe. "Nice robe. What's under it?" Jade walked towards him and grabbed his hands. _

_"Untie it and see."  
><em>

_Beck grabbed the belt of the robe from around Jade's waist and pulled. His eyes grew wide and his breathe caught in his throat. The robe opened to reveal a black lace bra and matching bottoms. Jade let the robe fall to the floor. "You like?" she asked _

_"Mm-hmm" Beck nodded his head. He pulled her to him so her chest was directly in front of his face and kissed her on the heart. _

_Jade straddled Beck and grabbed either side of his head, holding him to her. Beck reached behind Jade and expertly unclasped her bra, then watched as she slipped it off. He went to grab her when she grabbed both his hands, stopping him with a kiss. She trailed her kiss from his mouth down his neck and further down to his chest. Beck looked at the top of Jade's head as she kissed him, traveling lower and lower. _

_She reached his abs and kissed them gingerly. Beck realized he was holding his breath ad exhaled slowly. Jade looked up at him and smiled before slowly tugging down his sweats. She kissed him on the newly exposed flesh and began to tug his pants even lower. All Beck heard was his heartbeat and Ke$ha playing faintly. He was concentrating on Jade, but the music was becoming overwhelming._

Beck suddenly opened his eyes to find himself in his dark RV, the sound of a car blasting Ke$ha awakening him from his dream. Beck looked down subconsciously hoping it wasn't all a dream after all. Reality brought him back to the present and to how 'excited' he was. _"Jeez two more minutes" _he said to himself, before throwing his covers off and heading to the shower to cool off.

* * *

><p><span>Earlier that day<span>

"I'm gonna kill you!" Jade yelled into her phone.

"For what?" Tate asked from the other end.

"That picture you posted of me in the dressing room!"

"Oh that."

"_Oh that!_" Jade mimicked.

"I don't need half the idiots at HA ogling my goodies without my consent!" she said.

"First off, seriously Grandma Jade? Ogling my goodies? Second that's a great picture of you! Look at all the likes it got!"

"Yeah" Jade said "But you should see what my Slap inbox looks like. Do you know how many guys I'm gonna have to stab on Monday?" she said.

"They all think they actually have a shot with me for some reason now."

"Umm maybe because you're hot…and single" Tate replied.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean..." Jade trailed off, not really able to come up with a retort.

"Doesn't mean what?"

"Doesn't mean I want to date any of them!"

"Why?" Tate replied.

"I don't know!"

"Are you still stuck on luscious hair from this morning?" Tate asked referring to Beck.

_"Am I?" _Jade thought. "Maybe, but I don't want to be."

"Well then, letting all the horny male population see how hot and available you are is one step to getting over an ex."

Jade looked at the picture of herself again and at her inbox messages.

She had gotten ten last time she'd checked. _"Sexy pic Jade. Are you and Beck still over, because I'd love to hang out sometime."_ and her usual one from Sinjin _"Will you marry me?"_

"Delete" Jade said clicking on the message. _Maybe it is time I really start to move on._

"Maybe you're right" Jade said.

"Oh I know I am" Tate said. "So is my death threat from you lifted?"

"Yes, for now" Jade said. "NEVER do something like that again!"

"Fine" Tate agreed "Text you later ok!"

"Yeah whatever" Jade said hanging up. She then started deleting her inbox one by one.

"Dumb jock, horrible actor, loser," Jade said describing each as she clicked. She found herself lingering on one message though from a boy named Cory.

_"Long time no talk, Let's hang out sometime." _

She had known him since middle school and he was somewhat tolerable, cute by her standards. She clicked the reply button on the message.

_"Yeah hat would be cool."_

She hesitated before clicking send. She felt anxious after responding to the message. _It's time I moved on._" She grinned and exited her Slap page, slipping her new dress into her closet.

**Thank you all so much for the feedback. The site really didn't want to let me post this chapter! Lol, Next one is fun, it's the party! BTW the title is inspired by the song Thinking About You by Frank Ocean. Next chapter soon! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Victorious.**

Beck arrived at school Monday feeling anxious to see Jade. _"Dude relax, so you had a sex dream about her. No big deal."_ He saw her at her locker talking to Cory from their class. "_They must have a project together."_

Jade was going through her locker, ignoring the whistles from random guys. She was contemplating ripping a pair of scissors off her locker and stabbing the next idiot who called her name when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned to find Cory standing behind her. "Sup Jade, still want to hang out?" he asked. Her first instinct was to ignore him, until she remembered she had told herself she needed to move on.

"Why not" she said "What do you got planned?"

"Hey guys" Beck called.

"Sup" Cory said.

"Ready for the party of the year!" Beck asked.

"Oh, where at?" Jade asked.

"It's at Tori's house, this Saturday."

Jade frowned and rolled her eyes. "Of all the places in California you pick Vega's house? Where annoying and her useless sister reside?"

"We had fun when Ke$ha performed there, it's a great size, and free for me" Beck said.

Jade sighed "Your cheapness never ceases to amaze me. I guess I can tolerate it," she said glumly.

"You having a party Beck?" Cory asked.

"Yeah my birthdays this weekend."

"Sounds cool. Jade want to be my date?" Cory asked.

"Sure" she replied closing her locker "Be at my house at 8" she said walking away.

"See you this weekend Beck" Cory said. He walked away with Beck looking at him funny.

Beck's legs carried him outside to his usual seat where Cat sat.

"Cat when did Jade and Cory get so close?"

"She said a lot of guys wanted to date her after Tate posted a pic of her on the Slap" Cat said. "See doesn't she look _hot_?!" Cat said shoving her phone in Beck's face showing him the image of Jade he'd been staring at in his RV all weekend.

"I've seen it Cat and so what, now she's dating every guy that hits on her on the Slap?" he asked thinking back to all the likes the picture had gotten.

"No she only agreed to go out with Cory, but she has so many guys who want to date her! Him, and him, oh and him!" she said pointing to random guys who were looking at her table every so often, as if willing her to show up.

Beck finally saw her approach her table, Tate right behind her. He also saw how every guy behind her was checking her out as she went to sit down. This one brave underclassman approached Jade and offered her a cookie_. "Oh man she's gonna kill him"_ Beck thought holding in his laughter.

He was caught off guard though by Jade smirking and accepting the cookie, breaking it in half and giving it to Tate. "Thanks. Now bye" she said to the confused looking boy as he walked away.

_"That's it?" _Beck thought. _"She let the guy off easy."_ At Jade's table she and Tate laughed as they each ate their cookie. _"Maybe she didn't want to flirt in front of him"_ Beck though looking down. _"Why am I analyzing her every move like a creeper though?"_ Beck looked away. "_Cause you still care about her—a lot"_ a voice whispered in his head.

* * *

><p>The day of the party everything had been set up great, thanks to Cat's brother who had surprising connections. It was a pretty good turnout so far. Everyone figured a dude who lives in a RV alone <em>must <em>have insane parties.

"So birthday boy" Trina said approaching Beck "How about some birthday kisses?" she walked towards him applying lip gloss. At the same time Beck heard the doorbell ring. His eyes looked to the door and there - in the dress that he blamed for the _interesting_ dreams he kept having - stood Jade. The dress was lace, short, and sheer to the point where it was border line indecent. He knew every guy in the party noticed her, which is when he remembered she had a date. Cory walked in right behind her along with Tate. "Beck why are you crushing your cup? In anticipation of my birthday kisses?" Trina said standing in front of him and closing her eyes.

Beck had forgotten about her. He dodged her and pushed the nearest person – Sinjin- against Trina, and walked towards Jade.

"Hey guys!" Behind Beck he heard Trina scream and glass shatter.

"Hey" they all responded.

"Happy birthday Beck" Jade said.

"Thanks!" He went forward as if to hug her but stopped himself not wanting to cause awkwardness. Tate surprised Beck though by stepping in and hugging him in Jade's place.

"Thanks" he said patting Tate on the back and stepping back awkwardly. Tate held on for about three seconds too long before letting go.

"Tate, don't hog the birthday boy." Jade said sarcastically. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Beck. He placed his chin on top of her head, fighting back the slight urge to kiss her. Old habits die hard. It felt right when Jade laid her head on his shoulder and gave him a small squeeze.

The moment was interrupted by Cory asking Jade to dance. "Sure" she said pulling away from Beck. As they walked towards the dance floor Tate called to Jade.

"Don't forget you owe the birthday boy a _special_ dance later Jade" he elbowed Beck in the arm. Beck noticed Jade slightly blush and glare at Tate.

Beck, left standing there, went to hang with Andre. "Man Jade looks hot!" Andre said. Beck and Tori gave him a look. "Sorry man, it's just...she looks hot!" he repeated.

"Dude, not cool" Beck said.

"Andre stop being wonky" Tori said.

"Who's being wonky, I'm fine I got nothing to hide!" he said quickly, running away.

"What's with him?" Beck asked.

"Well since you and Jade are broken up, it's probably safe to tell you that a once upon a time Andre had a small, teeny-tiny crush on her" Tori said.

"What!"

"It was forever ago and he's over it" Tori replied.

"When was it?" Beck asked.

"Remember that time they stayed super late at school writing that song?" Tori said.

Beck though back to that time and remembered flashes _"via the internet"_, the way Andre stared at Jade during his performance, that weird hug afterwards. "Wait, was that song **for** Jade?"

"Yeeeah" Tori drew the confession out.

"How could he do something like that?" Beck said looking around for Andre.

"It was only for like three days, and he got over it right after he sang the song."

While looking in the crowd for Andre Beck spotted Jade. Instead of Cory, she was now dancing with Tate, her back against his front. "Ugh" he groaned.

"What?" Tori asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing" he said shaking his head and going to sit behind the counter.

_Meanwhile…_

Robbie's phone buzzed with a text. "Those my Northridge girls?" Rex said from his side. "Yeppity do!" Robbie said. "Go get the door for them stupid" Rex said. Robbie went to the entrance of the Vega home to reveal three girls teen girls, each with a brown paper bag in their hand. "Hello ladies" Rex said "Welcome to my fine friend's get together."

"Wow, nice house. Your friend must totally be rich" A blonde haired girl said.

"Hehehe…yes" Rex responded. "What's in the bag ladies?" Robbie asked.

"We brought drinks" a brown haired girl said.

"Oh you didn't have to do that there are plenty" he said.

"Not as good as these" the girl responded pulling out a bottle of vodka from her bag.

.

Beck was looking at Jade sitting on the arm of Tori's couch, Tate handing her a drink. _"Andre liked her last year, Tate this year-possibly, plus every guy at this party keeps staring at her. When did she get so popular? Or have guys always wanted her like now? Is this how it was when she was dating me?"_ Beck thought back to some of the times Jade became jealous while they dated.

He thought back to his RV with his neighbor Ally, the Alyssa Vaughn mess, and the time Jade threatened his hairdresser for touching his hair. "_Those drove me crazy" _he thought.

Then he thought back to other times Jade got jealous, like when that girl Haley hit on him at karaoke. _"I told her I had a girlfriend though. Well, Cat did."_ He thought about when the girls in Yerba were playing in his hair. _"That was harmless." _Then Beck remembered when he'd kissed Tori on her second day at school. "_That was pretty bad."_

After he and Tori had kissed, he'd waited for her to explode at him so he could put her in her place about how cruel she had been. Once they left the class though, she didn't even look angry. He though she must have been ignoring him. "Jade, you're gonna have to speak to me eventually" he said.

When she finally spoke he wasn't expecting the question she asked. "Why do you love to make me jealous?" It was the first time she'd ask him that, and wouldn't be the last.

"Oh my god" Beck said. _"Is this how she always felt when we were together?"_ he wondered. Beck stood up and looked around until his eyes found Jade. She was in the middle of a group of guys laughing, Cory handing her a drink. Her eyes caught Beck's and she raised her cup to him. He nodded his head and smiled, but she'd turned her head by then. _"I'm an asshole."_

Two hours into the party, the mood was loose thanks to the drinks brought by the Northridge girls. "Awesome party" Cory said to Jade.

"It's decent" she responded looking down at her drink.

"Cory?" A voice called from behind them. Jade turned around to find a brown haired girl with a Northridge jacket walking over.

"Mandy?" he said looking surprised. Cory looked between Mandy and Jade "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I got invited by this guy" she said.

"Oh, so you're talking to another guy at HA?" Cory asked rolling his eyes.

" No, Tara got invited. I just came along" she said annoyed. Jade saw Cory's face soften.

"Oh, sorry" he said.

"Whatever. She your girlfriend?" Mandy asked.

"No just friends" he said a little too quickly.

"Oh" Mandy said trying to hide a smirk behind her drink which Jade saw.

"You know what, why don't you two catch up" Jade said shoving Mandy at Cory, tired of their conversation. "I'm gonna go get more punch" she said walking away.

The punch was obviously spiked now, but it had a nice kick to it. She was able to control her intake. The same couldn't be said though for Tate. He looked like he was resisting the urge to eat every boy at the party. _"Better reign him in" _Jade thought laughing to herself.

"Tate, I think you've had enough" she said grabbing his cup.

"Jade, see that boy I want him" Tate said looking at an actor from his class.

"O…kay" Jade said "Think he'd go for you?" she asked, not wanting him to be put in an awkward situation. She couldn't believe she actually cared.

"He waxes his eyebrows and watches Real Housewives" Tate said. "I forgot his name but I've already named our children."

"Alright alright" Jade said. "You!" she yelled to the kid. He made a _me _gesture. "Yeah, get over here" Jade called.

Tate looked at her with wide eyes. "Jade I was supposed to be cute and aloof, why'd you call him over!" he whisper-yelled.

"Chill I got this" Jade responded. The boy walked over

"Yeah" he said.

"This is my friend Tate, he -"

"Who wants to play suck-and-blow?" Tate suddenly yelled.

"Whaaat!" Jade screeched.

"You know like in Clueless" Tate began. "They get a credit card and-"

"I know how to play, it's just-"

"Sure, I'll play" the boy said quickly.

"OK" Jade said smirking at Tate as other people came to get in on the game.

"Beck" Jade said motioning him over with her hand, then stopping suddenly. _"Yeah, like I want to see him maybe kiss other girls" _she thought. She then remembered she _did _have a date to the party_. "Yeah, a date that you basically handed back to his ex." _Jade looked over to see Cory dancing with Mandy, smiling.

_Oh well, either way Beck's not mine anymore. _Jade felt getting a slight stabbing pain in her gut. _Must be the punch_. Beck came over, his eyes never leaving her as he made his way across the room. _He must've had too much punch _Jade thought. _He's looking at me weird._

"Yes" he asked huskily.

"Want to play suck-and blow birthday boy?" Jade asked.

"Uh sure" Beck said looking confused. By the time they got enough people to play the circle included Andre, Cat, Beck, Jade, Tate, Tori, Cory, Mandy, Tate, and Darren (Tate's guy).

"Let's start", Darren said putting his credit card to his mouth and pressing it to Tate, who passed it along to Mandy, who let it slip before it could reach Cory's mouth, giving him a peck on the lips. Neither looked mad however.

"You two are out" Jade said. They left and the game resumed with Tori passing the card to Tate, along to Jade, Beck, and to Cat. Cat seemed to not even try and allowed the card to drop, pressing her lips to Andre's. "We lose!" she said getting up and hopping away. Andre just shook his head and left.

That left the circle as Tori, Beck, Jade, Tate, and Darren. Suddenly Darren's phone went off "Oh jeez I have to take this" he said getting up. Tate and Jade's eyes followed his back as he stepped out onto the terrace.

_"Great" _Beck thought "_What if I end up kissing Tori in front of Jade again? Unless…" _

Beck grabbed the credit card and held it to his mouth. Following the normal pattern of the game, Beck should have turned towards Tori first. Instead, he turned towards Jade, who unprepared, only felt his lips against hers unexpectedly.

The room suddenly felt as if it was spinning for both Beck and Jade. The only thing either of them was aware of was the other pressed against them, lips moving in familiar sync. "We win!" Tori yelled startling Jade, causing her to realize what was happening. She pulled away from Beck with him looking like he wanted to go further, and giving her a look she hadn't seen in months – one that usually led to them locked away in the RV, bodies entwined under the sheets in their own little world.

"Good work Oliver, we lost" Jade said standing up and pulling Tate along with her, walking away.

Tori turned to Beck. "Aww I should've thought to kiss Tate. Why didn't I think to?" Tori said smacking her forehead. Beck though wasn't listening to her; he was looking dazed at Jade's retreating form. "Beck are you listening?" Tori asked. He and Jade's kiss was replaying in his mind. It felt right, kissing her, being with her. He wanted it back. He _needed _it back. He looked at Jade trying to stop Tate from knocking back more punch but failing.

"That's it" he heard her yell. "Party's over for you". He saw her wrap her arms around his waist and pull him towards the door.

Jade looked for Cory. They'd come together, may as well leave together. She looked around and saw him sitting in a corner with Mandy smiling. "Cory" she said walking up to the pair "Tate's wasted so I'm taking him home. Do you need me to drop you off or...?"

"I actually want to hang out a little longer, if it's okay with you" he said. Jade thought about it. She and Cory really didn't have a spark other than friendship, plus it looked like he was enjoying talking with Mandy. She didn't really mind.

"That's fine, see you Monday."

"Cool" he replied turning back to Mandy.

"Gotta say bye to birfday boy" Tate slurred, making a beeline towards Beck.

"_Crap_" Jade thought.

"Bye Mr. Luscious Hair!" Tate said running his hands through Beck's brown locks.

"Uh oh, looks like Tate wants your cake" Jade said smiling, pulling Tate off Beck.

"What does that even mean?" Beck asked.

"Nothing, Jade answered. "I have to drive him home before Vega ends up having to scrape puke out of her carpet. Then again…nah, he'd kill me" Jade said looking at Tate who was waving goodbye to Darren.

"You sure you want to leave?" Beck asked. "We could let him sleep this off in Trina's room, I'm sure she'd love that" he said.

"As fun as it sounds letting him puke in any Vega sister's room, I don't want to have to wake up here and be involved in clean up" she said.

"You wouldn't have to –"

"We're leaving" Jade interrupted, turning with Tate leaning on her and walking towards the door.

"Jade – don't go" Beck said. It was drowned out by the music as a new song kicked in and Jade walked out the door, Tate holding onto her.

**Thanks for everyone who's alerted and favorited the story. That's so sweet, I really appreciate it. Thanks especially to all of you lovely people who review. All of this puts a smile on my face :) Next chapter in the works! Plus it's weird I notice I write from Beck's POV mostly.. See ya next week  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Victorious.**

_"Come on Beck" Jade said pulling him upstairs to Tori's room. His party was still live, even at 2am. _

_"Jade it's my party, I can't just disappear." Beck said grinning. _

_"But I want to give you your gift" she said leading him into Tori's room._

_Closing the door with her foot she placed her hands on his cheeks and brought his face to hers. Beck accepted the kiss and wrapped his arms around her. As their kiss became more intense Beck suddenly turned them, causing Jade to slam into Tori's dresser. She took a small hop and wrapped her legs around Beck's waist, resting her weight on the dresser and moaning into the kiss._

_"You like that don't you?" Beck said harshly in her ear. _

_"Mm-hmm" was all Jade could manage to mumble as he trailed kisses down from her mouth to her neck. Jade sighed, "I said I wanted to give you a gift" she said sliding her hands down Beck and resting them atop his jeans._

_"Then give it to me" he dragged his lips even lower from her neck to her lace covered chest. Jade was silently allowing Beck to continue his exploration of her chest while at the same time trying to concentrate on her task at hand._

_She slowly slid her fingers under his waistband causing Beck to shiver involuntarily. "What's wrong?" Jade asked smirking down at him. _

_"Nothing" he replied, moving his mouth up to lightly nibble on her neck. Jade brought her hands to Beck's front and unclasped his belt, tugging on his pants until they fell with a thud to the floor._

_She reached forward and touched him through his boxers, making him bite down on her neck. If she felt any discomfort from it she didn't voice it as she rubbed and squeezed at him through the thin material, which still seemed to be too much of a barrier for Beck_.

**Knock Knock**

"Beck do you have any laundry you need washed?" He suddenly heard his mom call out. Tori's room suddenly turned into his RV. He sat there for a moment dazed before calling out no.

"You sure sweetie?" she asked.

"Yeah Mom"

"Okay then, don't be late for school" she called.

"Okay Mom" Beck responded annoyed at her interruption. Beck wished he could go back to sleep to pick up where his dream left off, but pulled himself out of bed and into the shower. A pattern he'd become used to lately.

* * *

><p>"Jade! Andre! On the stage" Sikowitz called. "You two will be playing an on againoff again couple who decide to give it one last try.

"Cool" Andre said

"Meh" Jade responded.

As they walked toward the stage Beck suddenly remembered what Tori had told him at the party of Andre's crush. "His _crush is probably back after the way he was looking at her during the party"_ Beck thought getting angry all over again.

"Go!" Sikiowitz yelled. "Jade I love you, face it baby. Why else would we keep coming back to each other?" Andre said.

"Andre, couples made for each other stay together, they don't hurt each other like we do. This back and forth, I can't do it anymore" she said dropping her head into her hands dramatically.

Andre grabbed her hands "Look at me. Jade look at me!" She turned towards him with a sad expression on her face. "I love you" he said. "When I wake up in the morning you're the first though that comes to my mind, when I go to sleep you're the last thought I have. I want to be with you Jade."

Andre was looking into her eyes and slowly closing the space between them.

"Oh my god" Beck suddenly said annoyed suddenly. Jade and Andre, along with everyone else in the class, looked at Beck confused.

"Ooh a twist!" Sikowitz said clapping his hands. "Beck, you'll be a dude vying for Jade's attention. Go!" Sikowitz said pulling Beck onstage and pushing him against Andre.

"Um well" Beck stumbled before looking at Jade. "Jade, he can't love you like I love you" Beck said grabbing her hands and locking their fingers.

"I know he can't love me like you do" Jade sighed and looked over Beck's shoulder at Andre. "No one can love me like Andre can." She dropped his and walked towards Andre.

He began to lean in for a kiss.

"No!" Beck yelled.

"No?" Andre repeated, the class was engulfed in the scene.

"Jade look at me" Beck said "_I love you._" He tuned out everything but her gaze. Some of their classmates forgot they were acting, Beck barely remembered they were. Jade looked almost stunned as Beck started to pull her into a kiss.

Beck only saw Jade's eyes as he moved his face closer to hers, and he also only felt her fist crashing into the side of his face. "I told you I love Andre ya gank!" Jade said putting her arms around a surprised, slightly scared looking Andre. Sikowitz looked amused.

Andre put his arms around Jade's waist "You tell him baby" he said hugging her.

"Oww Jade" Beck said looking at Sikowitz for support.

"Beck" Sikowitz called "Real actors work through pain, you broke character, everyone go back to your seats."

"Thanks a lot Beck" Jade muttered looking annoyed and a bit flustered. The bell rang and the class shot up to leave.

"Jade why did you punch me?" Beck asked stepping closer to her.

"I felt it was what my character would do" she said walking out the door and straight into Tate. He pulled her away excitedly, Jade fighting him off.

As Jade walked past Beck he leaned forward slightly to try to catch her lingering scent. He saw Sinjin out of the corner of his eye giving him a knowing head nod. _"Great, I'm entering Sinjin level creepiness."_

* * *

><p>"Jade did you see my boo!" Tate said to her while she unlocked her locker.<p>

"Darren?"

"Yes, but you can refer to us as DaTe or TaRen" he responded.

"Or how about stalker?" Jade asked deadpan.

"Whatever Morbid Molly, we're getting married and moving to San Francisco by the ocean. It will be glorious!" he said gushing.

"Yeah I don't care." Jade said noticing Andre walking towards her.

"Sup Jade?. So I have this song I have to write for a class and I'm catching writers block, think you can help?"

"Sure" Jade said.

"Hey guys" Beck said, a smile plastered on his face.

"Andre, want to be my partner for the song we have to write for music class?"

"Sure but I have writers block so Jade is gonna help me" Andre said.

"Cool, then we can all work together" Beck responded looking between the two of them. Tate looked at the three of them amused.

"Uum sure" Andre said "Where do you guys want to meet?"

"We can't go to my house since my grandma still thinks Jade is a vampire." Andre said "Last time Jade came over she kept pelting her with garlic."

Tate snickered and Jade shot him a dirty look. "I guess we can go to my house" Jade said walking away.

"See you Beck." Andre called.

"Yeah dude later." Beck said, his smile dropping as soon as Andre turned his back.

Since he'd found out about Andre's crush on Jade, Beck had been slightly on edge seeing them together. When they were acting out their scene together in Sikowitz class Beck hadn't noticed he's spoken aloud until he felt everyone's eyes on him. He got onstage and said what he truly felt - his character would say.

Remembering the look in her eyes during the scene, he felt if he truly said something like that to Jade, she'd probably still punch him. Beck rubbed his cheek.

* * *

><p>Jade, Andre, and Beck sat in her room surrounded by instruments and paper with short verses scribbled onto them. "Okay, tell me how you think" Andre said, playing chords on the piano and beginning to sing.<p>

_A tornado flew around my room before you came  
>Excuse the mess it made, it usually doesn't rain<br>In Southern California, much like Arizona  
>My eyes don't shed tears, but, boy, they bawl<em>

_When I'm thinkin' 'bout you_  
><em>Ooh, no, no, no<em>  
><em>I've been thinkin' 'bout you<em>

Jade was looking at Andre with a surprised look on her face. "Woah" she said "You claim to have writers block and then spit that out! It's-"

"Bad" Beck said.

"What?" Jade and Andre said in unison.

"What's wrong with you? That's amazing" Jade said. "It's a lot better than anything you've come up with Mr. I love you, you love me, let's have sex and start a family" Jade and Andre laughed at his unfortunate contribution.

"I wasn't done remixing it" Beck said under his breath. "I'm gonna go get some juice" Beck said getting up and heading downstairs.

"What's up with him?" Andre asked "He's been acting all weird."

"I know" Jade responded "He's been acting weird a while now."

"Almost like he -" Andre trailed off.

"Almost like he what?" Jade said impatiently.

"Almost like he's being wonky around _us_" Andre said.

"Why would he be wonky?" Jade asked.

"Well I may have told him that a long time ago I may have had a small, not major, dumb crush on you." Andre said looking down. He mumbled the last three words so Jade almost couldn't hear them.

"A crush on me?" Jade said looking amused.

"Yeah, but don't worry I'm over it now." Andre said.

"Oh so I'm that easy to forget?" Jade said teasing him.

_Downstairs..._

Beck didn't see any juice in Jade's fridge. _"Figures she'd only have coffee"_ he thought, smiling to himself at Jade and her love of coffee. He heard the tv on and remembered Tate had invited himself over, though he'd been downstairs the entire time watching Real Housewives of Orange County.

"Hey" Beck said.

"Hi Beck. You guys done?"

"No I just came down for something to drink."

"You know Jade, always on a steady diet of coffee." Tate said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, you two hang out a lot now, what's up with you guys?" Beck asked trying to sound casual.

"We're just friends. She's missing a twig and few berries for me, if you know what I mean." Tate said smiling.

Beck had no idea what he meant, but he was relieved that he didn't have to compete with him for Jade's attention, romantically anyway.

Beck began to make his way back upstairs where he heard Jade and Andre giggling. He opened the door to find Andre laying flat on his back with Jade straddling him, trying to kiss him. Andre was playfully blocking her advances by grabbing her arms.

"Gimme some sugar!" Jade said in her New Jersey man accent. She was trying to catch his lips, but only managed to catch his cheeks.

"Jade this is assault!" Andre said trying to hold her back.

He suddenly turned his head and saw Beck looking at him pissed. Jade still in her accent laughed "Beck have you met my new lover boy?"

"Um Jade I don't think - " Andre began

"What the hell Andre! I thought you said you were over Jade?" Beck said "You're supposed to be my friend. And Jade I-"

"Dude chill" Jade said. "We were playing you idiot. God Beck you're acting all wonky. What's your problem anyway?"

Beck grabbed a handful of his hair and sighed."You are" he said before walking out the door and out of Jade's house.

"Yeah, he's acting wonky to the max" Andre spoke up.

"Yeah. Tell me about it."

**Heey. Sorry this chapter took so long, school is crazy. Plus looking at Tumblr doesn't help Lol. Thanks again to all who've reviewed, alerted, and favorited :) Until next week!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own victorious**

Jade and Andre sat on her floor looking at discarded scraps of paper. "What's going on with him Andre?" Jade asked.

"I don't know. One minute he's cool and the next it's like he's you—know someone else." Andre said trying to cover up his flap.

Jade looked at him, eyes squinted "Were you gonna say he's acting like me!"

"…No?" Andre answered. Jade only glared as a response.

"How weird was he today in Sikowitz?" she said. "Him interrupting our scene, he's never done something like that."

"And then he broke character" Andre cut in "No matter what's going on with Beck he never lets it affect his acting. You think he's on drugs?" Andre said joking.

"No, Beck would never do drugs. At least I don't think he would." Both Jade and Andre looked off wondering could that could really be the case.

"We're gonna need proof before we jump to conclusions and have an intervention" Jade said half-joking.

"We'll just watch him close for a while. I'm sure Beck's not into that sort of thing" Andre said.

"Yeah me either."

* * *

><p>The next day Jade sat at her locker, pen in hand, looking at Andre toy with his keyboard locker. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a fluffy head of hair bounce down the stairs as Beck headed to his locker. Jade and Andre looked towards each other, each giving a nod. Jade walked over to Beck<p>

"You still mad at me?" she asked pretending to be annoyed.

"What! No I was never mad at you" Beck said. _"Geez I'm an idiot. Way to look wonky and piss her off"_ he mentally smacked himself.

Jade looked at Beck's eyes. They were bloodshot and had bags under them like he hadn't slept at all. _"Oh no, this isn't good. It looks like he hasn't been sleeping. I hope that dumb cricket is back and that's all" _She thought, not knowing his lack of sleep was due to dreams of her.

Last night's dream he found himself punishing her for flirting with Andre. Shaking his head he tried to not remember the part with her handcuffed to his bed in just her underwear. _"He seems so out of it" _Jade thought. _"Eyes red, smiling to himself, he's definitely high."_

She walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, he looked like he was trying to keep himself calm, not really looking at her until he felt her touch. Jade looked into his eyes wishing she could read his thoughts.

"Hey, you okay" she asked lightly.

"Been better" he said keeping his eyes diverted.

She nodded her head. "It's okay Beck. I know it's been weird between us, but I still care you know."

Beck looked surprised by the admission. He closed the distance between them "I still care about you too." he said with so much emotion it was Jade's turn to be surprised. Looking into his eyes, Jade flashed back to one of the first times Beck had told her that.

_Jade opened her eyes and realized she was in Beck's bed – naked. Realizing he wasn't there, she shot up and looked around. She suddenly felt something cold on her chest. Looking down she realized it was a ring. When she tried to grab it she realized it was on a chain. _

_She didn't remember having something like this. Beck suddenly came through the RV door carrying a plate of waffles and carton of juice. He looked over at his bed surprised to see her up and grinned. "Good morning" he said, walking towards her and kneeling down. He kissed her exposed shoulder, then her lips. _

_She smiled at the gesture before realizing she was still naked under the covers, pulling them up to her chin. Beck laughed and turned around so she could get dressed. She got up and slipped her tank top over her head, when she remembered the necklace. She took it off and reading it, saw it had __**Forever **__engraved on it. _

_"Beck" she called. He turned around and saw her cradling her necklace in her hand. Walking towards her, he placed his hand under his collar and pulled out a replica of the necklace from around his neck. He grabbed the ring and placed it in front of her so she could see the engraving __**Eternity**__. She felt a sob try to force itself out of her. _

_"I don't think I've ever seen you speechless" Beck said laughing. After a few more moments of her not saying anything however Beck's face turned worried. "Are you okay Jade?" She stared at the ring in her hand, then the one on his neck. _

_"Do you mean it?" she said using her nail to point at the engraving in her ring. Beck stepped close to her and took the necklace from her, turning her around. _

_"Of course I mean it Jade. I know you think no one really cares about you with your parents—you know" he said not really wanting to bring up their current divorce. He placed her necklace back onto her neck and turned her to face him "I'll always care about you, as long as I have this on" he said taking his ring in his hand._

Jade looked thoughtful for a moment, forgetting she was in front of Beck. Her heart became light at the memory and couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips. She looked up to see Beck smirking at her. _"Oh crap, did he remember that just now too?" _She wondered if he felt the same way she felt just then. Like all the bullshit from the past couple of weeks had never happened. She only saw his eyes, his smile, and remembered that day when nothing else mattered but the two of them.

"Jade" Beck said knocking her out of her reverie. "We're cool?" he asked.

_"Great, now I'm the wonky one"_ Jade thought. "Yeah we're fine" she said wanting to be anywhere but in front of him. They both stepped forward and embraced quickly like old friends and not exes.

Jade discreetly sniffed Beck, finding nothing resembling weed on him. He just smelled like that dumb Canadian soap. She missed the smell. _"What? I miss the smell of Canada! Get a hold of yourself West"_ she told herself. She saw Sinjin give her a nod seeing her sniff Beck. She scrunched her face and let out a silent "No" slowly. Sinjin stumbled and ran off.

Jade let go of Beck and walked away with a nod before things got weirder for her. She walked past Andre and lightly shook her head. She made her way to class early, ignoring the way her heart was pounding.

.

.

.

Andre walked cautiously towards Beck in their music class. "Hey Beck" he said "You know I don't like Jade like that right? It was just a dumb crush for like three days that I got over forever ago. We were just kidd-"

"Andre I know" Beck cut in "Its cool man, sorry I overreacted. I know I've been –"

"Wonky."

"Yeah a little bit" Beck agreed.

"Sooo" Andre said fingering some piano keys "Anything you been doing to make you so weird lately" he asked casually.

"It's just, have you ever done something and regret it, and feel like a complete dick because of it because you know it's gonna be hard to fix?" Beck rambled.

"Uh yeah" Andre said slightly confused."So you must be pretty sad huh? Anything you been doing to make yourself _feel_ better? "Andre asked.

"Not on purpose, but it's like subconsciously my mind is torturing me. I have these dreams Andre" he stopped and put his hand on Andre's shoulder "Their awesome dreams" Beck said seriously. "I want them to be real.

"_Oh no, Beck's hooked and he likes it!"_

"Why Beck? Why!" Andre yelled not being able to hold it in any longer.

Beck looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "What?" Beck said. "I know that life's hard man, but drugs are not the answer!" Andre yelled, causing a few of their classmates to turn their heads.

Andre walked over and pulled Beck into a hug. Beck looked annoyed "I'm not on drugs" he told Andre who was still hugging him.

"You're not?" Andre said backing away "Then what's going on with you?"

"I just…" he trailed off.

"Just what?" Andre asked getting skeptical at his uneasiness.

"I – still love Jade. I want her back" Beck said.

.

.

.

Jade sat at her locker pen in hand, pretending to write. Tate skipped today and she wouldn't admit she missed him, though she did enjoy having a friend who wasn't borderline mental, not that she didn't love Cat. She really needed his opinion on helping her figure out what the hell her heart and head were doing. Yeah her and Beck's break-up sucked—a lot – but she'd gotten over it and decided to move on.

Why were her feelings suddenly coming up just because he'd smelled like Canadian soap and said he cared? _"Because it's not like anybody else cared"_ a voice said in the back of her head. For a while it seemed like Beck was the only one who was there; during her parents' divorce, her temper tantrums, moments of loneliness, Beck was always there for her.

_"We had a lot of good times, no reason certain things might trigger memories"_ Jade thought. She reached into her bag and touched a cold ring with a chain wrapped around it. She sighed as she let past memories spent in a stuffy RV wash over her.

.

.

.

"So how do you plan to get Jade back?" Andre asked from his spot across from Beck at lunch.

"I don't know. I don't even know if she still loves me" Beck said throwing down his burger.

"Dude she started to preplan your intervention" Andre laughed "I think that's a girl who cares somewhat."

Beck laughed "So she cares somewhat, but I don't know as a friends or like before" he said.

"Well she's gotten pretty popular since you two broke up."

"Don't remind me" Beck rolled his eyes.

"I'm just saying you may have competition now" Andre said.

"Was she always this ... _hot _…to other guys?" Beck asked.

"…Yeah" Andre answered. "You probably just didn't notice because Jade's jealousy was –"

"Yeah" Beck finished, both of them remembering that _lovely_ detail about her.

"You know you guys still have issues to work out" Andre said. Beck could think of a million wrongs on his part. "Yeah I know" he said.

"Speak of the devil" Andre said.

"Dude don't let her know I'm clean yet" Beck said joking.

"Why?"

"Just don't."

Jade walked onto the Asphalt Cafe and surprised Beck and Andre by putting her lunch down and sitting with them. "Where's Tate" Andre asked.

"He skipped school to be a slut today" Jade said.

"Ah" Beck and Andre said together.

"So Jade we never did finish our song" Andre began. He regretted it right after remembering the awkwardness from yesterday.

"Can't you just do a cover and be done with it?" Jade asked annoyed.

"Might as well" Beck said "I'm over it." They all agreed.

"Why don't you guys sing this" Jade said pulling out her pearphone and playing an Adele cover.

"Sounds good, Want to watch us practice?"

"Fine" Jade said, the three of them getting up. With Beck in front, Jade lightly pulled Andre back and gave him a questioning look. He just shrugged his shoulders, making her roll her eyes and smack him on the head. Beck turned at the sound, but only saw Jade and Andre looking back at him. "I gotta grab something from my locker, meet you two in there" Andre said taking a detour.

Jade fell into step with Beck, looking at him from the corner of her eye. He looked the same as usual and wasn't acting weird like before. Her stomach flipped when he put an arm around her, looking away like it came naturally for him. Like the last few weeks didn't exist and they'd never stopped being able to touch each other freely. "_Relax, he's your friend now Jade—and probably on drugs." _She told herself.

She wrapped her arm around his waist as they continued to make their way to the music room, both ignoring the heads turning at the sight of Beck and Jade together again. They made it to the music room where she sat on the bench, him taking the other side. _"He sure is being clingy—haven't seen that in awhile"_ Jade thought.

She almost wished they hadn't decided to be buddies now, her cool could turn into wonk any second now. _"I shouldn't be the one feeling wonky, he dumped me (basically), and he still has a lifetime of crap to take from me for that" _

"– Cut up the entire set" Beck said looking at her smiling.

"What?" Jade said realizing he was talking.

"I found an old pair of your scissors. The ones with the cracked pattern on them" he said.

Jade thought for a second "Oh geez you found those" she said surprised. She hadn't seen that pair since the end of their freshman year, when she first started going over to his RV. "I have anything else over there?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah clothes, books, _(my heart)"_ Beck smiled thinking of the last one.

"I'm coming over to get all my stuff" Jade said pretending to check a message on her phone and getting up.

Andre walked in. "You're not staying?" he asked as she walked past

"No something came up. See you later Beck" she said walking out.

"So what happened?"

"I started telling her about all the stuff she left at my RV, seeing if she'd get all sentimental -"

"And it worked so now she's coming over!" Andre said.

"Yeah it worked so now she's coming to get all her stuff out of my RV" Beck said putting his head in his hands.

"Yeah I don't think that turned out well." Andre said

"Ya think!" Beck said sarcastically.

"Maybe you can talk to her when she comes over later"

"Yeah you're right."

"What are you gonna do if she doesn't feel the same way?" Andre asked.

"I don't even want to think about it" Beck said. Honestly the thought had crossed his mind, Jade rejecting him and going back to ignoring him, parading around a different guy every chance she got. He didn't think he could handle it. "Let's finish this song already" he said turning to Andre.

* * *

><p>"<em>Great thinking Jade, feeling weird about your ex? Invite yourself to his house!<em>" Jade ranted while staring at her her reflection in the mirror. She carefully removed her extensions. "_I forgot how dumb that boy makes me." A_ smile slowly crept on her face before she caught herself._ "Uggh I hate this!_" Jade said snagging her finger on an extension. "_I need to relax, it's no big deal_" Jade said forgetting her hair and going to lie down, falling asleep almost as soon as her head cleared itself of thoughts of a certain someone.

Jade was startled awake by the sound of a vacuum turning on directly next to her head. She saw it was almost completely dark outside. "I didn't mean to sleep this long!" she said rolling out of bed. She saw her mom in her doorway. "Why are you in my room!" Jade yelled over the sound of the vacuum.

"When was the last time you swept your room?" her mom yelled back, shoving the vacuum under her bed, not caring what was being sucked up. Jade grabbed her phone and headed out her door. "Beck called you three times and left you a text message. He asked if you're still coming over." her mom yelled over the vacuum.

Jade stopped. "You went through my phone!" she screamed.

"It fell on the floor and I picked it up. Are you two back together?" she asked shutting off the vacuum.

"No" Jade hesitated in the doorway. "Get out of my room" she said heading downstairs.

.

.

She pulled up to Beck's RV and knocked, stopping herself from walking directly in. Beck opened the door and smiled at her. "Thought you'd changed your mind" he said running a hand through his hair.

"I fell asleep" she said standing in the middle of the RV. Beck stood next to her, still scratching his head. Jade felt nervous being so close to Beck, suddenly back in the room they shared as if it was their own little home. Beck sat on his bed and leaned against the wall.

"Guess I'll start looking for my stuff" she said wondering if he'd moved any of her things.

She walked over and opened his tiny cupboard she'd turned into a bookcase. She grabbed a row of books, paper slipping out of one. She placed the books on the counter and picked up a makeshift bookmark that had fallen. It was a picture taken at a photo booth in Long Beach after they'd skipped school the day after the school refused to put on yet another one of her plays.

She smiled at it and took it over to Beck, who was still lounging on his bed. He took it and smiled.

While he was looking at the photos, Jade noticed her Hole poster behind his head. She reached over him and pulled out the thumbtack holding it. After trying unsuccessfully trying to unpin the last tack and grab the poster, it fell to the side of the bed behind Beck.

Neither knew how it happened next, one moment Jade's reaching behind Beck for her poster, the next moment she's straddling him and his hands are in her hair. Picture and poster forgotten, their kiss deepens.

Beck's hands move from Jade's hair, slowly down her sides, before stopping at her thighs. He takes advantage of the fact that she has on a skirt and slides his hands under the black material, pushing her underwear to the side. Jade shivers as he bites her neck, while simultaneously touching her between her legs in a way that wasn't new for either of them. Going through the motions of their shared routine, Jade slipped one of her hands from around Beck's neck and used it to unclasp his belt. She lifted herself slightly to allow him to pull his pants down enough for her to pull him from his boxers.

She tightly squeezed him, causing his leg to shake and head roll back. He responded to her gesture by slipping a finger into her, her reaction mirroring his. He placed a kiss on the hollow of her throat as he continued to stroke her with his thumb and finger at once. His actions caused her to stroke him faster, as if mentally willing him to do the same.

Panting by now, he started to move in and out of her at a faster pace. Jade let out broken moans but never let up on her stroking. She was moving her hand automatically when suddenly her body felt as if all the tension had cracked and been released. She clenched her thighs around Beck's hand let out a loud moan that sounded like his name.

When her hand began to slow, Beck placed his over hers and kept the pace. He only lasted a few more seconds before Jade felt her hand become extra slick and Beck let out a deep sigh. He lifted his hand from under her and kissed her softly. Jade returned the kiss until her body came back down from its high. She pulled herself off Beck and looked at him. He looked content, like they weren't exes who'd just had casual sex.

She turned and headed out the RV door. "Jade" Beck called, but she'd closed the door before he could pull his pants on and was halfway out of the driveway.

**Hello! Thanks for reading this chapter. School's out in two weeks so hopefully I'm back to updates every week! I'll be writing more Bade in the summer :) So keep reviewing, alerting, and favoriting cause those are awesome! Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Victorious.**

Jade sat face down at a table, a cup of coffee in her hand, hair strewn around the table.

"Jade" Tate said pouring her more coffee "Your dark aura's scaring away customers" he said teasing. "Could you move to the back or something, away from the window?"

Jade lifted her head to glare at him. "What's wrong?" Tate asked.

Jade spoke in a rush "Why do you assume something's wrong, everything's fine... If u care about me at all you'll break the coffee pot over my head!" she said face planting back into the table.

"Jade you're scaring me, what's wrong?"

She lifted her head slightly "Beck and I had sex."

Tate sat down and grabbed her hand. "Tell me everything! When, where ,why, how!" he said, his eyes wide.

"In his RV yesterday, just with our hands everywhere, it just happened."

Tate slowly slid his hand from Jade's and pulled out hand sanitizer. "Why?" he asked squeezing some out and discreetly rubbing his hands together.

"I don't know! I was getting all my stuff, _moving on,_ and then it was like we couldn't stop touching each other, like we needed it."

"Maybe you both did" Tate said getting up and going behind the counter. Jade felt her phone vibrate.

**Beck: **_Are u mad at me?_ Jade sighed

**Jade: **_No_

"I'm glad you're not mad at me" Beck said sitting down across from her. Jade looked to her left, right, then stared at him confused. "I saw Tate say on The Slap he was waiting for you to show up here.

"And that's not creepy _at all_" Jade said, mentally making a note to block Tate from tagging her on The Slap. She was brought out of her thoughts by Beck grabbing her hand.

Thoughts of the night before flooded her mind causing her to blush. She pulled her hand away just as Tate chose to walk by. Refilling Jade's coffee, he pulled a mug from out of nowhere and sat it in front of Beck. He cut his eyes from Jade to Beck and back to Jade before walking off grinning.

Beck grinned as well while Jade had her scissors pointed towards Tate and was making a stabbing motioning. Beck leaned over the table "I think he ships us" he whispered.

"I do!" Tate yelled from his side of the café.

"Yeah nobody cares!" Jade yelled without turning around. Jade looked at Beck who was still smiling at her "What!"

"We should get back together. I miss you and you miss me" he said all playfulness gone.

Jade's eyes widened. "Is this about last night?"

She didn't give Beck a chance to speak as she stood up."Last night didn't prove anything Beck, it just happened. _Forget_ it did." she said walking away.

Beck ran his hand through his hair and stood to leave.

"Beck, are you coming to my sleepover?" Tate asked. "Jade will be there" he added quickly.

"Then so will I" he said smiling.

* * *

><p>Jade walked into Hollywood Arts the following day only to see Cat giggling at her locker next to Beck. "Cat, do you think Jade and I should get back together?" he asked.<p>

"Yes!" Cat answered.

Jade sighed "Don't you drag Cat into this again. This is between me and you."

"Hey guys what's going on!" Tori and Andre chose the moment to walk up.

"Beck and Jade are getting back together!" Cat said bouncing.

"We are not" Jade said pushing past and opening her locker. Dozens of daffodils cascaded out of her locker onto her and the floor. Cat giggled while Tori let out an aww.

"I hate yellow flowers" Jade said through clenched teeth.

"I know" Beck said smirking. "Bet you don't hate_ me_ half as much as these flowers" he said kicking them. The group groaned, even they saw how dumb of a plan that was.

"What happened in the RV was a mistake Beck, it doesn't mean anything!"

"Wait what happened in the RV?" Andre asked. Jade glared at Beck daring him to tell.

"Jade and I kissed is all" he said wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"So what! A kiss doesn't mean anything" Jade said grabbing Cat and angling her head up. She leaned down and pressed her lips to Cat's.

"I can't even be mad at that" Andre said. Beck looked at him and rolled his eyes.

Jade let Cat go, leaving her dazed for a moment before she giggled. "You're a good kisser Jade" she said linking their arms. Jade walked away yanking Cat with her.

"What just happened?" Tori asked. "Well Beck wants Jade back because apparently they kissed. Jade on the other hand –"

"Oh here comes Tate, be cool!" Tori said cutting him off.

"Hey guys" Tate said waving. "Aww Beck did you give Jade the flowers…on the ground" Tate asked.

"Yep" Beck responded. "You know I think she doesn't really like yellow, she had this video-"

"Yes I'm aware" Beck says cutting in.

"So" Tori flipped her hair "What's new?"

"I'm having a sleepover this weekend" Beck and Jade are coming. You guys should too!"

"Sleepover!" Tori beams "We'll be there."

"See you then." As soon as he rounded the corner Tori grabbed Andre's shirt "This is it. This is totally my time to get with Tate."

"So Beck" Andre said "I don't think Jade's starting to come around."

"Yeah, I noticed" he said. "Let's go to class."

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Tate greeted Jade and Cat at his door.<p>

"Hi!" Cat responded. They both walked in and dumped their bags on the floor.

"Make yourselves at home girls, you know Darren" he said. Daren walked by upstairs, a towel around his waist and waved.

"So it's just us four?" Jade asked plopping down on a chair. Tate let out a yawn "More or less" he said walking upstairs.

"Huh?" Jade said but he was already gone.

Cat hopped on Jade's lap "Jade, why won't you get back with Beck?" She sighed and pushed Cat off her.

"Why should I?" she said sitting her feet on Cat.

"Don't you love him anymore?"

Jade groaned. "Survey says:no"

"Why won't you give him another chance?"

"Cat he humiliated me on that stupid game show in front of everyone. Then he didn't open the door, plus we argued nonstop anyway."

"Maybe he was mad at you because you two kept fighting. He wants you back now so maybe he's sorry for all those things" Cat says.

"It's not that simple Cat."

"Sure it is!"

The doorbell rang out. "Can you get that!" Tate yelled from upstairs.

Jade sighed "I guess." She opened the door only to reveal Tori, Andre, Robbie and a smiley Beck standing on the porch. Jade closed the door and sat back down.

"Who was it?" Cat asked.

"Nobody important" she said resting her feet back on Cat. Knocking sounded from the door. Tate came down and gave Jade a look before opening the door.

"Thanks for letting us in Jade" Tori said sarcastically.

"Why are you here?" Jade asked.

"Tate was nice enough to invite us." Tori answered wrapping an arm around him.

"Didn't I tell you Jade?" Tate said walking off.

"Jaaade" Beck stretched her name out.

"Beeeck" she mimicked.

"Awkwarrrd" Rex adds.

"Ugh I'm going to put my pajamas on" Jade walked away.

Jade made her way to an empty bedroom and dumped her clothes on the bed. Pulling her shirt over her head, Jade heard the click of the door behind her close. Quickly turning she sees Beck holding up one hand while shielding his eyes with the other.

"Don't worry it's just me."

Jade scoffs "Put your hand down, not like you haven't seen it before."

Beck drops his hand and strips his shirt off. "Beck, any reason you decided this should be a coed experience?" Jade asks slipping into her pajama bottoms.

"It was the first room I saw" Beck responded.

"Yes, but you also saw it was occupied" Jade countered.

"Guess I acted before thinking" he said.

"Yeah that's been happening a lot lately" Jade says tying the string on her shorts.

"Like when we were in my RV and I kissed you, I acted before thinking" Beck said.

Jade froze for a second but quickly recovered and responded "Yeah, like it was my mistake wrapping my arms around your neck."

Beck took a step closer "And when I ran my fingers down your sides and stopped at your waist, I acted before thinking.

"It was my mistake putting my hands in your hair and pulling you closer to me" Jade said.

"I didn't think before I put my hand on your thigh and slid my hands under your skirt" Beck said now only a few inches from her.

"It was my mistake when I put my hands on your waist and unfastened –" Jade became hyper aware of how close they were and how much tension had now filled the room.

"I'm sorry any of that happened" she said. Beck closed the distance between them and slowly leaned forward. Sidestepping him, Jade quickly walked out and downstairs.

Her scalp prickled. She wondered if anyone could hear the way her heart thudded. She felt it in her ears in her ears. She entered after composing herself to find Tori bragging to Tate about a play she had gotten the lead in. Tate gave Jade a questioning look but she only glared at him. "Earth to Tate" Tori said waving her hand in his face.

"Sorry what were you saying?"

Jade opened and slammed drawers in the kitchen, more to distract herself from what happened than anything. Opening a cabinet on the bottom shelf she rose with a bottle of Grey Goose in her hand. She pulled out a carton of orange juice from the fridge and grabbed a cup, filling it halfway with juice and added a drop of vodka. Beck came downstairs in his pajama bottoms and a tank top. She poured more vodka in her cup. Darren saw her and grabbed a cup as well. Soon everyone was mixing drinks and chatting away.

Beck sulked in a corner cradling his cup. He felt antisocial after being rejected – again – by Jade. When he looked over she was being twirled by Tate's friend Darren, spilling her dink. Beck started to pour another drink when he realized all the juice was gone. "_Oh well"_ he thought, pouring his drink sans juice. He winced as it went down but continued to drink and sulk in the corner.

* * *

><p>Walking through the house, Jade passed by a room where Andre was sitting down watching Slap videos on his laptop. She sat a pillow down next to him and placed her head on his shoulder. He sat his head on hers "So I take it since you're here you and Beck didn't make up yet?"<p>

"Oh please, not you too!" Jade said.

"If by that you mean do I want you two to get back together, then yes me too" Andre said."I just don't see why you can't give him another chance."

"Really? Mr. We're Tired of You Two Always Fighting?"

Andre flinched. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be, that's all our relationship was reduced to in the end. Why go back to that? Nothing's changed, nothing probably ever will."

Jade hugged her knees to herself. "Really?" Andre asked "Because I've never seen you two get along this well since probably the beginning of your relationship. When you two stopped yelling did you notice how much you both still get along?"

"Maybe you guys would still be together if you had listened to each other instead of yelling nonstop."

Jade looked down. She couldn't necessarily disagree with him.

"Do you miss him, all excuses aside of why you shouldn't be together?" Jade sighed deeply and mumbled yes.

"Then what are you waiting for! Don't you realize the level of wonk that boy has for you!" Andre says smiling.

Jade can't help her small smile that appears.

"You two need to talk it out without yelling or random make-outs, though if you want to kiss Cat some more -" Jade cut him off by punching him in the arm.

"Hey have you two seen Tate?" Tori asked stepping into the doorway.

"Nope haven't seen him, check his room" Jade said hiding her smirk "I think he had to change a light bulb."

"Thanks, wish me luck" Tori says wiggling her eyebrows.

"Luck!" Jade shouts smiling.

"Why were you so nice to Tori?"

"Because her dreams are about to be shattered" Jade said standing.

"How?" Andre asked

"She hasn't noticed Tate's gay, or that the only person he invited besides us is his boyfriend." she said walking away.

"Oh….wait what?" Andre says getting up to follow her.

They both hear Tori yell "Oh my god!" from upstairs before Tori is standing beside them red faced in the kitchen. "Why Tori, what has you so upset?" Jade asked.

"Tate was bent over…and then Darren...and I saw…oh I need more punch" Tori stuttered.

"It's too late's all gone" they hear Beck slur from behind them, vodka bottle in hand.

Jade grabs it and shakes. "This was full and everyone had like one cup, did you drink this all yourself!"

"Yes I did JAAADE!" Beck says shaking his finger in her face. He pokes her nose until she slaps his hand away.

"Are you drunk?" her eyes widen.

"Nose I'm not druunk JAAADE, I'm in love wit youuu, but _you_ don't love me back!" Beck held his heart dramatically. "I miss you ya know, you _know_!" Beck said pointing and giving her a creepy smile.

"Beck put the cup down and I'll make you (_and me_) some coffee" Jade says. Her plea fell on deaf ears.

"You know I have dreams about you!"

"Oh no" Andre says.

Beck continues "Let's jussay in my dreams, you miss Beck too…a lot!" the group groans. "You know wat um sayin right, right?" Beck says elbowing Tori in the chest and raising his hand for a high five.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I just saw something similar to your dreams upstairs" Tori says, her face falling.

"Whaaa?" Beck says. "Wassit Jade and Andre!" Beck yelled.

"What!" Jade yelled.

"Not this again" Andre sighs.

Beck looked at Andre hurt. "Dude we were spose' to be friends! I told you all that stuff and junk !" Beck said walking towards Andre.

"We are friends Beck. Nothing's going on with me and Jade, you're drunk" Andre said holding his hands up. No one had ever seen drunken Beck before and didn't know how he'd react. He was_ a lot_ more emotional though.

"Let's end this once and for all!" Beck says suddenly charging towards Andre. He took one step and slipped on a small rug in front of him, bumping his head against the metal fridge.

"Ohh sneak attack from behind!" Beck yelled.

"He's in front of you, how can he sneak attack you from behind idiot!" Jade yells.

Beck stumbled up and took off again only to slip and this time bump his head against the cabinet, going out like a light. Tori, Andre, and Jade hovered over him.

"Beck!" Jade called out. She leaned down and cupped his face in her hands, stroking his hair. She had a concerned look on her face as she propped her knees under his head. "Beck" she said lightly tapping his cheek.

Tori and Andre exchanged a look. It was known she was sweet to Beck, but rarely were they allowed to see it. Jade looked almost on the verge of tears, when suddenly Beck let out a loud snore startling the three.

"Freakin idiot Canadian" Jade muttered but had a relieved look on her face. "Tori get me an icepack" she said still cradling Beck's head in her lap. Pressing the icepack to his head, she stayed in that position stroking his hair until Tate came down and moved Beck to the couch. Before she left him to go watch a movie with Cat, she gave him a quick kiss on the forehead.

**A/N: Soo sorry for the long wait. Chapter's finally here. Did you all like Tori Goes Platinum. Beck has some serious work to do before he should get Jade back. Which is definitely happening! Though if she goes crawling back I'll be super annoyed. Anyway Review review review! Working on the next chapter now! And Happy Memorial Day!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Victorious.**_  
><em>

_Thump Thump Thump!_

Beck opened his eyes then closed them just as quickly. He felt like a knife had sliced through his skull. He reached his hand up and placed it over his eyes. Opening his fingers slightly, he peeked through them at his unfamiliar surroundings.

He thought back, but stopped as the thumping in his head came on again.

"Cat do you have your curling iron I forgot mine?" he heard a distinctive voice call out nearby.

"_Jade's here? Where am I again_?"

He eased himself into a sitting position and reluctantly made his eyes adjust to the light. Looking around he was still confused. Thinking back to last night, he saw himself heading to Tate's house. He saw Jade half dressed and his lips turned up slightly. He remembered pouring himself a drink, but then it got hazy after that.

Everything beyond him drinking is tugging at the corner of his mind, but the memories don't come. He looked up when he heard a vacuum round the corner near him. Andre came in quickly running it over the carpet. He shook his head and turned it off when he noticed Beck watching him.

"You awake finally." he said stomping the vacuum off.

"What happened last night?" Beck asked lowering his head so his hair covered his eyes.

Andre shook his head. "Nothing much. We all hung out, you got drunk and passed out, but not before getting your ass kicked by the refrigerator."

Beck looked at him weird.

"Oh and you poured your heart out to Jade which was really sweet."

"Really?" Beck asked.

"No dude, you blew it the second you opened your mouth." Andre said rolling the vacuum away. He stopped and turned "We're all heading out for breakfast in a few. If you're coming you better get ready."

Beck rolled off the couch and landed face first on the floor, making no effort to get up. He felt two fingers on his neck and looked up, Jade hovered over him.

He smiled despite the pain in his head "What you doing?" he asked.

She pulled her hand away "Checking your pulse to make sure you're not dead."

He grabbed her hand and pulled himself up, pressing his head against her shoulder as the room spun.

"I have to finish getting ready" she said pulling away.

"Right behind you!" Beck said vaguely remembering what happened last time they dressed near each other. Apparently so did Jade. She made a U-turn for the bathroom where Cat was curling her hair.

"Beck I heard you fought the refrigerator. One time my brother –" Cat was cut off by Jade slamming the door closed.

.

.

Everyone crammed into a single booth – Beck, Cat, Tori, Andre, Jade, Robbie, Darren, and Tate.

Jade made sure to not be boxed in between Beck. She hoped to curb the awkwardness that had surrounded them lately. She knew that wasn't happening once she saw Beck whisper something to Cat.

She giggled and said something low to Tori, who in turn whispered whatever it was to Andre who called out

"Beck says you look really good from the angle that the sunlight is hitting you" he said aloud, making the ones on the other side of Jade say awww.

She felt a rude comeback die on her tongue when she saw the goofy grin on his face.

She recalled the advice her friends had given her over the last few days regarding her and Beck's relationship. _"Guess we have to start somewhere"_she thought.

She leaned over and whispered a reply in Robbie's ear, who passed it along to Darren who smiled as he told Tate.

Tate stood up, "Jade thinks you're having a really good hair day Beck."

Everyone at the table nodded in agreement. Jade was glad when the waitress arrived to take their order before they decided to start another round of telephone.

"Gotta pee!" Cat said bouncing in her seat. Beck moved so she could slide out.

"Jade come with me!"

"For what?"

"Because girls go to the bathroom together!" Cat said still bouncing . Jade slid out of the booth.

"Guess I'll go too!" Tori called.

"No!" Jade yelled back. It was too late as Tori caught up to them, making a face at Jade.

"So what's your plan to win Jade back this time?" Andre asked grinning.

"I don't know. I really thought the give-her-things-she-hates-more-than-me plan would've done it." Beck said.

"No that just pissed her off, _and_ made her make out with Cat. All in all I'd say it wasn't a _complete _failure." Andre said laughing.

Beck rolled his eyes "I'm out of ideas for now."

"Why don't you try being her friend?" Robbie asked.

"I'm tired of just being her friend. I can't _just_ be her friend." he said raising his voice.

"Dude" Andre said motioning to the girls returning.

Beck nudged Andre to scoot over then motioned to the girls returning. Andre slid under the table and pulled Robbie with him. Tori slid in looking confused, Cat diving under the table. Jade looked at the scene confused until she realized what they were doing. It was too late as Beck bumped her into the booth, Robbie closing them all in.

Their food arrived before she could complain. Everyone had a different topped stack of pancakes. Cat's was more ice cream than pancake. Tori and Andre didn't eat until they'd taken pictures of their music note shaped pancakes. Beck had Canadian bacon sitting on top of his stack.

Jade, finding it all moronic, had ordered an omelette.

She cut into her food and took a small bite. Beck recognized the look on her. It was the one where she didn't do something and regretted it, but was too stubborn to say anything.

He poked her in the side and almost laughed at her questioning pout. He cut into his pancakes and pushed the fork to her. Beck saw her hide a smile behind her eye rolling as she leaned in and took his fork in her mouth.

Cat giggled beside Jade and held her mouth open. Beck sighed but gave her a forkful. From his other side Robbie held his mouth open. "Dude seriously?" Beck said shoving pancake in his mouth. He heard a click and saw Jade snapping a pic of him feeding Robbie.

"Dude delete that!" he said half joking.

"Okay" she said tapping the screen before putting her phone back.

Everyone's phone went off.

Jade had Slapped them all in the picture and uploaded it. "I thought you said you'd delete it?" Beck said frowning at his phone.

"I did...after I put it on the Slap" she said stealing another bite of his pancakes.

Beck smiled at her. It felt like old times.

"So what happened last night?" Tate asked "Why was Beck the only super wasted one last night?"

Tori blushed remembering how her night had gone. Andre gave her a glance that said don't spill everything.

"We ran out of juice, Beck was super thirsty and lost track of how much he drank is all." Andre said.

Beck was happy they didn't go into detail.

"But not before he told us how he has sex dreams about me and tried to kick Andre's ass" Jade added.

Beck, Andre, and Tori winced.

"Give me more pancake" she said opening her mouth, followed by Cat. Beck obliged.

He leaned over placed his mouth beside her ear.

"So how am I looking now."

"Stupid" she said gesturing her head towards Robbie with his mouth open.

"Dude!"

* * *

><p>Beck threw his bag on the floor before flopping on his bed. Checking his phone, he smiled at the pics they'd taken at breakfast, he and Jade next to each other in most like old times. It may be going slower than he could've imagined, but he and Jade were at least out of yelling territory.<p>

If she wasn't yelling at him that was a good thing at least, right?

Beck heard a knock on his door. He groaned, wanting to rest some after a long night but got up swinging his door open to see Jade.

He grinned wide.

"Jade" he said stepping aside.

"We need to talk." she said stepping in. She started to sit on the bed but remembering what happened last time she remained standing.

"When we were together we got along great. Then something changed somewhere and everything got screwed up. Now that we're not together we can actually hold a conversation like...friends."

Beck's grin fell. _No no no. We can't just be friends._

"But we can't just be friends can we?" Jade said.

Beck let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "No we can't."

"I – " Jade began before being interrupted by the door swinging open. His dad tentatively peeked his head in and stared at the teens.

"What are you two up to, didn't you break up?"

"Dad!" Beck said motioning for him to get out. Jade only stared at him.

"Are you getting back together? Should I be afraid of being attacked by a dog again?" he said looking around.

"That wasn't supposed to happen." Jade said looking down.

"Right, it was supposed to be _Beck_ getting mauled because he dumped you."

"I dumped him!" she said as Beck forcefully pushed his dad out his RV.

He closed his door, hitting his head against it "I'm sorry about that. What were you saying?" he said turning to her.

Jade sighed but continued on. "When we were together we had this thing, I was me and you were you. Neither one of was perfect. You were the calm and I – " they heard another knock on his door.

They both sighed while he turned and opened it. Four Northridge girls stood on his steps.

"Hey Beck –"

He slammed the door shut. Jade raised an eyebrow at him.

He smiled "Girl scouts."

Jade scrunched up her face "God I hate girl scouts."

"Me too" Beck agreed "Finish."

"It's just I know some people say I may sometimes be kind of...intense, but you –" someone began pounding on the RV door. Beck didn't turn around.

"Girl scouts in this neighborhood are aggressive" Beck said cracking his door open slightly. Jade was trying to peek over his shoulder.

"We don't want any!" he yelled at the girls before closing the door.

One of them managed to put her foot in the way. "Beck we need a ride to the mall!" she said.

"Get out of here you crazy girl scouts!" he said before feeling Jade grab the door from behind him, throwing it open.

"_Crap" _he thought.

The girl holding her foot in the door pulled it back, staring at Jade.

"Hey Marlee isn't that the girl who smacked you that one time?" Turning she sees her friends had taken off running. She turned back to Beck and Jade smiling nervously before running after her them.

Beck shut the door and laughed, Jade beside him rolled her eyes.

"You gotta admit that was funny."

Her only answer was a sigh. Beck nudged her with his elbow.

"You think it's funny _now_ when girls are scared of me?"

"I always thought it was funny" he said honestly.

Whatever discussion she'd been about to start died on her tongue. Beck didn't want to lose the ground they were making.

"Do you want to go to the boardwalk with me?" Beck asked "Its locust season so we could watch them attack tourists."

Jade smiled "Sure I'm always up to see losers get attacked!" Jade nodded her head.

"I'll pick you up tonight?"

"No, I'll drive myself and meet you there." Jade said.

"Why can't we ri –"

"I don't want to be closed in with you." Jade admitted cutting him off. She turned on her heel to leave.

"Got it."

* * *

><p>Beck spotted her car parked with her sitting behind the wheel. She got out when he tapped her window.<p>

"Hey" he said.

"Hi."

"You brought a camera?" he asked.

"Yeah it's a Polaroid." She said snapping a picture of him, then handing it to him.

"Since when do you like photography?"

"Since I saw this camera" she said turning the camera on herself.

"Let's take one of us" Beck said draping an arm across her shoulder.

She held the camera out snapping a picture of them.

Beck took it and smiled before he put it in his pocket.

They saw a man swatting away at the air around him while his wife swung a rolled up newspaper at him.

Jade discreetly took a picture while Beck held in his laugh.

Walking further they heard shrieking as a group of blondes were being swarmed. Jade couldn't hold in her laugh as they smacked each other.

She was laughing so hard she didn't notice Beck had pulled her towards the Ferris wheel.

She sat down and let the rail fall over her and Beck.

Her laughter stopped and she held on as they suddenly shot forward.

Beck took her camera from her hand and caught her off guard, her hair flying, a carefree smile on her face.

"Seriously Beck!" she yelled trying to look angry.

"That was a nice shot!" he laughed.

She snatched the camera and took a pic of him, just as their ride started backwards.

Shaking the picture into focus, it looked like Beck's hair was trying to swallow his face.

Jade laughed "I always knew your hair would take over you one day."

"I –" any retort was cut off by his hair slapping him in the face.

"Why –" he was interrupted this time by Jades hair whipping him in the face.

They finally stalled at the top. They were both silent, staring at the skyline.

Beck looked at Jade admiring the view. He pushed her hair out of her face.

She did the same for him. He took the camera and told her not to move. The flash made her eyes look like ice. He admired it for too long.

"Let me see" she said.

He held the photo in front of her but placed it against cheek.

He pulled her face towards his until his lips met hers.

Their kiss was gentle and lazy.

They broke apart once the ride started up again to bring them down.

Stepping off, Jade took Beck's outstretched hand.

Lacing her fingers in his, they strolled down the boardwalk feeling like old times.

_**The only payment I get from this is in reviews!**_

_**Thanks for reading :)****  
><strong>_

_**The end is near!  
><strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Victorious**

"So?" Cat bounced up and down in front of her best friend.

"What?" Jade played coy.

"How was your and Beck's date?"

Jade slammed her locker. "Fine I guess. It was like old times."

"Aww so you guys argued all night?"

"We did not –"

"Morning!"

Jade turned to find Beck grinning at her.

"Morning."

"So are you two back together?" Cat asked.

Beck smiled and wrapped an arm around Jade, leaning on her lightly.

"No." Jade slid out of his grip.

"We aren't?"

"No. What made you think we were? A ride on a Ferris wheel?"

"Jade, we kissed!"

"Yeah" she slammed her locker shut and walked past.

"But you two have to be together or else you can't win –" Cat stopped herself mid sentence.

"Can't win what?" Jade asked.

"Um, can't win a free song from me! La la la" Cat sang.

"Cat, I don't believe you." Jade said walking towards her.

"Beck and I can't win what?"

Cat dropped her head.

Before she could answer, both Jade and Beck's phones went off.

Checking, they saw they'd been Slapped in a picture of them along with two other couples holding their worst couple trophy.

"What the?"

_Queries For Couples is back! All Star edition. Which horrible couple has what it takes to redeem themselves and take the title of best couple? Along with an all expense paid trip to Mexico? Get ready to find out in two weeks!_

Jade's jaw dropped. Still staring at the screen, she saw Sinjin had sent the post.

"Where is he!" She took off towards the AV room, Beck and Cat following.

"And so I said to her –" Sinjin's story to Burf was interrupted by a red Doc Marten bursting through the door, followed by its pissed off owner.

"Jade, to what do I owe this –"

He was cut off by her hand wrapping itself around his throat.

"Sinjin, I put up with a lot of your crap only because you know my boundaries. Nod your head yes."

Sinjin nodded.

"That being said, what makes you think I would do your crappy games show again!"

He struggled to give an answer with her arm still around his throat. Her grip moved down to his collar.

"You signed up for it!"

"I didn't sign up for anything!"

"Cat said you and Beck wanted to do the All Star edition."

Jade turned towards Cat who'd run in with Beck. She dropped Sinjin and glared at Cat.

"Wait Jade" Beck stood between the two. He turned back to Cat.

"Cat, why would you tell Sinjin we'd do his show again?"

"Because you went on a date and were being nice to each other again. I thought you could win another pretty trophy with a doll on top!"

Jade and Beck rolled their eyes.

"Cat, did you forget that was a trophy for being the _worst_ couple."

"…No?"

"Obviously yes Cat!" Jade yelled.

"Besides I was humiliated last time. Did you forget that?"

"It wasn't that bad." Beck lied.

"Not that bad?" Jade glared at him and pulled out her phone.

"The video has over two hundred thousand hits Beck! _Girl Gets Told Off by Boyfriend on dating show_."

"What do the comments say?" Cat asked.

Beck pinched the bridge of his nose. "No one cares what the comments –"

"Top comment" Jade cut in. "With a rack like that how could he not be happy."

"Really?" Beck frowned reading the comment.

"Second top comment. Dude's obviously gay bro."

Jade grinned at Beck. "I'm feeling slightly less bad about the video."

"Ha ha" he handed her the phone. "Cat we can't do the show again."

"But why not?"

"Gee Cat I don't know. Maybe because last time we went on Beck and I broke up!"

"But now you can get back together and redeem yourselves!"

"No." Beck and Jade said leaving.

"First prize if you win is a weekend getaway to Mexico" Sinjin said from the floor.

Both stopped.

"What's all paid for in the trip?"

"You aren't really considering it? If you want to go to Mexico we can hook up the RV to my uncle's truck –"

"And get trapped in it again? No thanks."

"Like that would happen again. What happens if we lose again?"

"You get an even bigger worst couple trophy!" Sinjin said.

"Yay!" Cat clapped.

"That's _still_ not a good thing Cat, and Jade come on. You'd really do it again?"

"Why not? Afraid of what viral video might come out of it this time around?"

"No!"

Jade snorted. "Right. Because if you tried something like that again –"

"I wouldn't. I wont. Back then –"

"Save it." Jade sighed.

"So are you two gonna do it?" Cat asked.

Beck looked to Jade. She shuffled her feet. "I'm in."

Beck sighed. "Me too I guess."

* * *

><p>Jade, Beck, and Andre sat in the game room, a stack of index cards surrounding them.<p>

"Beck, what is Jade's least favorite color?" Andre read off his index card.

"Easy, pink."

Andre made a buzzer sound. "Says here her least favorite color is yellow."

"I even say it in the Wood video." Jade frowned at him.

"Okay next question. Jade, who's Beck's favorite actor?"

"Johnny Depp."

Andre repeated the sound. "According to Beck, his favorite actor is Eugene Levy."

"You couldn't pick someone from this century?" Jade said grabbing the card.

"He's a great Canadian actor! He played the dad in American Pie!"

Jade sneered.

"Okay, final question. You each have to write your answers on an index card. Where is the other's favorite place to be?"

Both scribbled their answers and looked at Andre.

"Beck, where's your favorite place to be?"

"My RV"

Jade flipped her card to reveal his RV.

They smiled at one another.

"Jade , same question."

"On stage."

Beck's smile vanished as he flipped his card. He'd written his RV. Jade sighed. A few months Beck's answer would have been correct. She looked to Andre instead of dwelling on the fact.

"After twenty questions you guys have a score of six. That's not good."

"Yeah no kidding." Jade hopped up.

They gathered their bags and headed for lunch.

"Well that was a disaster." Beck said.

"At this rate the trophy is ours _again_." Jade added.

Cat and Tori were sitting at the gang's usual table. Jade sat with them, something that didn't go unnoticed by her friends. Beck sat next to her hiding a smile behind his drink.

"You guys are really back together!" Tori gushed.

"No." Jade said stealing her fry.

"But I heard you were doing Sinjin's show again?"

"We are. Doesn't mean we're back together."

"Besides they still lost in the practice round." Andre added. He missed Beck and Jade's glare.

"Why don't you two pretend you're practicing for a big exam and study each other?"

"Or you could just _date_ again!" Tori said. "You've been broken up a while, relearn each other."

"We dated three years and still lost, you think _dating -_" she made air quotes "Will change anything you're wrong. You shouldn't have to study the person you're with. You just know them or you don't. No matter how long you've been together."

They all sat in an uncomfortable silence.

"Jade can I talk to you for a second?" Beck stood up.

Jade sighed and dropped her burrito. She followed Beck to her table.

"Are you sure you want to do the show again?"

"Duh! Like I said, I want to win the trip."

"But what if we don't win? What if we get worst couple again?"

"Then I guess that would tell us both something Beck."

"Jade, just because we'd lose again shouldn't be the reason –"

"Reason what? That we still don't get back together? No matter how many times it's proven we're a terrible couple?"

Beck ran a hand through his hair. "You said after the first show that the fact we won worst couple didn't prove anything."

"And _you_ kept throwing in my face that it _did_ and broke up with me."

"You walked out on me!"

"I gave you a choice! Keep nagging about the stupid show or get me some food. You chose!"

"No, I think your choice was more get me food _or_ we're over!"

"Even worse!"

"How is that worse?"

Their friends and half the student body ate casually, pretending not to eavesdrop.

"You're right to be worried" Jade said quietly. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Beck noted she rarely did that. "I don't know that we're not literally _the_ worst couple in the world." She looked up and saw everyone turn away. She rolled her eyes.

Beck took her hand in his. "I don't think we're the worst couple in the world."

She gave him a disbelieving look.

"I don't! We just... are more _intense_."

"By intense you mean?"

"I mean, we yell at each other a lot, but we kiss and make up a lot more. You remember" he wagged his eyebrows at her.

She tried to hide her smile. Beck ran his thumb lightly across her knuckles.

"Let's not let one dumb moment –"

"That has over two hundred thousand hits"

Beck grimaced "Ruin three years worth of us. Can we try?" He squeezed the hand he held.

Jade looked at their locked hands. She stared at the contrast of her skin to his before looking up and nodding her head yes.

**Looong time no see. Pinky promise the next chapter is up soon! I corrected punctuation throughout the story btw. Happy Belated Thanksgiving!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Still don't own Victorious. Wish I did, but I don't.**

Jade sat across from Beck, a determined look on both their faces.

"Beck, if Jade were a breed of dog, which would she be?" Andre read from an index card.

"_A,_ a Pomeranian. _B,_ a pit-bull. Or _C_, a mutt?

Beck knitted his brows before answering B. Jade's glare let him know he once again answered incorrect.

Jade flipped her card to reveal C.

Andre made a buzzer sound. "Incorrect."

"Why would you say B?" Jade tossed the index card onto the pile behind her.

"Sikowitz once called you a pit-bull in a skirt."

"Sikowitz once taught class in a skirt. Doesn't mean I'd take fashion advice from him."

"Jade, how would Beck finish this statement: My best feature is my A, eyes. B, smile. or C, hair?"

"Hair" They said in unison. That was an easy one.

"Beck, what is Jade's favorite gland in the endocrine system? A the Pituitary, B the Pineal, or C the Posterior?"

The pair looked at him confused.

"It's Sinjin's show remember?" They nodded understanding. Jade scribbled on the card.

"Um, A?"

"Jade answered...actually she just drew a pair of scissors."

"Only because Beck confiscated mine."

"You can't keep cutting up the answers." Beck twirled them just out of her reach.

"I'm gonna have to count that as incorrect. That was the last question. You guys did slightly better this time."

Beck smiled and pulled Jade in for a victory kiss. He didn't miss her moment of hesitation before she allowed it. Her consent to giving them a shot again kept his spirits from completely sinking.

The trio grabbed their bags and headed out.

"I left my boots in my gym locker." Jade said making a detour.

"So, you two back to normal yet?" Andre asked.

Beck did a double take making sure Jade was out of earshot.

"Not completely. It's like she's holding back. She's still Jade, but she puts up a guard. It doesn't help that we're going on the show again I feel like our relationship's going to be determined by if we win or not.

"The show's not a big deal. Just get back in the groove of things. _Woo _her."

His nagging feeling eased a bit as he laughed. "Woo?"

"Yeah. Try a little harder

"We do not tolerate this type of foolishness at Hollywood Arts!"

Beck stopped laughing hearing Helen's favorite line.

She rounded the corner followed by her assistant, Jade, and Ryder Daniels.

"I should suspend you both. You for violence!"She pointed to Jade. "And you for sexual harassment!" She pointed at Daniels.

"It wasn't even that serious!" Ryder said. Beck noticed that he had a busted lip.

He caught up with the group and wrapped an arm around Jade. "What happened?"

"I went to get my gym bag and this pervert was sniffing my-"

"I wasn't sniffing anything!" Ryder cut in.

"Bra! So I punched him."

"I didn't sniff your bra freak! I found your bag and was about to return it. By the way, _nice._" His eyes traveled from her face to her chest.

As much as Beck agreed with him, it still wasn't cool.

"Mr. Daniels the offer of suspension still stands!" The group followed Helen to her office. Beck held his arm around Jade until Helen gave him the evil eye. He backed off as her door slammed in his face.

After listening outside for twenty minutes, Ryder finally walked out. Jade came looking murderous a few moments later.

"And no funny business Ms. West! I'll be listening."

Beck caught up to a stomping Jade.

"So what happened?"

"I got morning and afternoon announcement duties for two weeks. Next time I see Daniels it's sooo gonna be a misunderstanding."

"Isn't that what got you in trouble in the first place?" Beck tried to joke.

"Don't start. Come with me to do these stupid announcements."

.

.

"So if you want to participate in the bake sale sign up by tomorrow." Jade said into the tiny speaker. "Or not. Childhood obesity rates are still on the rise. Do you really want to risk it?"

Beck saw the secretary frown at Jade.

"Yeah that's all this dumb paper says so bye." She clicked the off switch.

"How long did Helen say you were on announcement duty?" The secretary asked.

"Two weeks."

The secretary glanced back at Jade and made her way toward Helen's office.

"That was pretty good. You have a voice for radio. I really enjoyed your commentary on the mono outbreak."

Jade smiled.

"You should come to the RV today." Beck backed her against the desk.

"What for?" She played coy.

Beck looked around before pressing his lips against her neck. He knew that was her weakness. "Well you never really cleaned up the mess you left in my RV."

"What mess?" Jade mumbled, twisting a hand in his hair.

"When you were getting your stuff before we got back together. Remember?"

Jade felt him smiling against her skin. She pulled his hair so they were eye level. "You mean when I ended up with your hands under my skirt?"

He nodded and kissed her cheek. "I distinctly remember your hand inside my-"

"Step away from the intercom system hormonal teenagers!"

They pulled away from each other as Helen, her assistant, and a red faced secretary marched to the intercom.

"Students and teachers, please disregard the proclamation of fornication just announced. There will be free pudding during lunchtime tomorrow. Thank you."

Beck looked at the ceiling, willing himself invisible. Jade was trying (and failing) to hold in a smirk. "So how was my first day on duty Helen?"

.

.

"You know" Andre said "When I said woo Jade, I didn't exactly mean narrate your own M rated fanfic to the entire school."

Beck made a face.

"Mandatory health classes aren't so bad babe." Beck poked Jade. "You get out of P.E. for a month."

"Like I need to be taught how to use a tampon over!"

"At least Lane didn't slip you a condom." Beck pulled a foil wrapper from his pocket.

"Ew. You win. And what did he mean_ 'woo'_ me?"

Beck scratched his head. "Oh nothing." He lied.

"No Beck, tell her about the dinner you _planned."_

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Yes Beck, tell me about the dinner you planned without my knowledge."

_What was Andre doing?_

"I… planned a surprise dinner for you!"

"Tonight" Andre added.

"_Tonight_" Beck repeated. "At my place."

Reaching down, Jade pulled a red pair of scissors from her boot. Beck and Andre flinched. She held them up and began shredding her health pamphlet.

"Fine. I'll be there at 8."

She walked forward and pulled Beck into a quick kiss. "Later."

"My work here is done." Andre said. "It's on you now. _Woo_ her. _Woo_ her good."

Beck nodded.

* * *

><p>Jade thought she was saw wrong as she pulled up. Stepping out, there was no mistaking the mop of brown hair atop the RV.<p>

"Hey" Beck slid down, landing in front of her.

"Why were you up there?"

"Because that's where your surprise is." He led her to a ladder on the back. He stepped up and took her hand.

Cautiously she climbed until he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to stand beside him. He stepped aside to reveal he'd set up a picnic on his roof. Jade also spotted a telescope on the end.

"Beck, we live in Hollywood. We can chew the air. That telescope won't be able to see anything."

"I wouldn't be so sure." He pulled her over. Looking through the lens, he adjusted it and smiled, gesturing her over.

"It's not even pointed up." Jade looked in.

"Who said we were stargazing?"

"Oh. My– "

I know Beck laughed.

"Why is everyone at that party naked!"

"I don't know but they do it every Thursday. I think it's some sort of nudist cult."

"In your neighbors backyard? And people say I'm weird. Wooahh he may want to sit back in the pool."

Jade stepped back. "This was your plan to _woo_ me?"

Beck sat on the old blanket he'd spread out. "I thought maybe you'd want to join them...kidding!" He said when she gawked at him.

"You'd better be." She sat opposite him as he handed her a can of soda.

"So what's in the basket?"

"Tacos. Your favorite."

They ate in silence.

"This is nice!" Beck said after a beat. He gestured towards the last minute date.

"Why are you trying to _woo_ me?"

"Can't I_ woo_ my girl?"

"It's not like you."

"Are you excited about tomorrow?"

Jade stopped mid bite. "That's what this is about? That dumb game show."

"No. This is about us and how you're holding back with me."

"Are you forgetting we're a viral video? Excuse me for not jumping in head first again."

"We've had worst things happen. My dad has the teeth marks on sixty-five percent of his body to prove it."

"Will you stop throwing that in my face!" Jade stood up.

"I'm not! I'm just saying that was _really_ bad and we got over it. Well, my dad still has numbness in some areas, but _we _got through it."

"This isn't about your dad and some dumb dog! This is about us making the same mistake –"

Jade stopped.

"We're not a mistake." Beck grabbed her hand.

I _know_ that. We made mistakes. We keep on. We don't learn anything. You can't tell me you're not worried about what happens tomorrow Mr. Nothing-Scares-Me?

"No I'm not."

She sighed and stood up, making her way back towards the telescope.

"I'm not Jade. I'm not scared of what happens tomorrow because I know I'm not ready to let you go again."

Whatever response she'd been about to reply with was swallowed by a shriek as her hand slid from his as she slipped from the top of the RV.

"Jade!" Beck stooped and slid down.

She lay flat on her back. "This is why I have trust issues!"

She sat up slightly before Beck put his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't think you're supposed to move after hitting your head."

"I didn't land on my head. I landed on my foot and fell over." She lifted her foot lightly and rotated it.

Lifting her bridal style, Beck carried her inside and sat her on the bed.

"I'm gonna go get some ice."

"I don't need...Beck...Beck!"

Ignoring her protests, he slipped out the door.

Jade rolled her eyes and fell back, only to spring back up hearing stomping over her head.

_He would go back to the roof for ice_. She shook her head.

"If you fall I'm not carrying you in here!" She yelled towards the sky.

"_I'm_ not clumsy like some...aah!"

Jade heard a muffled thud outside.

"Owww."

Jade hobbled over to the door. She wasn't surprised to see Beck flat on his back, a bucket of ice resting on top of him.

She limped until she stood over him. "This is fate." She said raising her arms.

"The gods have a sense of humor. We're not boring, that's for sure." Beck reached a hand up and locked it around her wrist, tugging hard. She landed on top of him.

"Is your back okay?"

"Yeah. How's your foot?"

"It's throbbing. I kind of like it."

"You ready for tomorrow?"

"I just want to get it over with." Jade tucked herself into him. "Your neighbors are gross."

"I know." He wrapped an arm around her.

* * *

><p>"You guys are wearing purple." Burf handed Jade and Beck each a shirt with their name on it.<p>

"We have to dress alike? That is so lame!" Jade frowned.

"I think you look beautiful in purple Jade." Burf slid towards her.

"Back away."

"Alright!" He walked away.

"Guys!" The pair turned at Cat's voice. She skipped over, dragging Andre by the arm.

"Good luck! I hope you win another trophy."

"Cat, for the last time, a trophy means we lost...again."

"My brother once got a trophy for a contest he didn't win."

"Three minutes till show time everyone!" Burf interrupted.

"Gotta go Cat." Beck and Jade left, thankful for the interruption.

"Did I mention he was the only contestant?" Cat asked Andre.

"Your brother's got issues."

"Yes. It was a contest to see who could sell the most -"

"Let's find our seats" Andre cut her off.

.

.

"You okay?" Beck whispered as Sinjin reintroduced the old contestants.

"Yeah. We're moments away from becoming a new viral video. Just dandy."

"No whispering contestants number three! That's a twenty point penalty which takes your score to negative twenty."

"What!" Jade yelled.

"Sinjin!" Beck said.

"Moving on to the first round!" Sinjin said.

"Don't worry babe" Beck moved his hand to his face and pretended to scratch his cheek.

"We got this."

…

…

"Currently couple one is in first place with fifty points. Couple three is in second place with forty points. Couple two is in last place with ten points!"

"At least we're not last babe" Beck nudged Jade.

"No whispering! That's a penalty again dropping your score to twenty points" Sinjin said.

Jade's eyes widened at Beck. He was grateful he took her scissors.

"The final round will be written answer! If these horrible couples can't get multiple choice questions, imagine the carnage of fill in the blank answers!" Sinjin announced.

Beck and the other boyfriends groaned.

"Are you trying to make us fail?" Contestant two asked.

"Yes! Contestant number _one_, what is your girlfriend's worst feature?"

"Pass." He answered.

"You can't pass. The answer was –"

His girlfriend angrily flipped her sign.

"Her roots."

The contestant smacked her boyfriend with her sign as Sinjin moved on.

"Contestant number _two_! Same question."

"Her nose." He said confidently.

Turning to his girlfriend, his eyes widened as she turned red and took in a deep breath.

"I want to change that!" He said too late.

"My nose! What's wrong with my nose? "

"...Nothing?"

"Obviously there is if you –"

"Moving on" Sinjin cut her off.

"Contestant three" He directed at Beck. "What is Jade's worst feature?"

"Nothing." Beck said.

"Jade answered, Nothing! Ten points Beck and Jade. And might I add I second that motion Jade."

"Next question!" Jade tossed her sign away.

A flute started playing overhead.

"That sound means it's time for the final question and answer. This question will be worth fifty points. After two rounds couple one are still in first place with fifty points. Couple number two has ten points and couple number three is sitting at thirty. There's still hope for an upset with the correct answer to the final question."

"Guys!" Cat yelled from the audience. She waved her arms until the couple looked over.

Once she had their attention she raised a sparkly pink sign. "_Bring home the trophy Beck and Jade!"_

Jade only shook her head.

"Still not the point of the game Cat!" Beck yelled.

"Contestants, this is it" Sinjin said. "Your answer here will determine who'll redeem themselves and take the crown as Best Couple. Erasing the shame of being humiliated in front of a live audience by the one person who should know them better than anyone else–"

"Ask the question!" Jade yelled.

Sinjin turned to the monitor. "Guys, what would your girlfriend say is her favorite gland in the endocrine system? A the Pituitary, B the Pineal, or C the Posterior?"

Beck screamed internally. Jade's eyes told him her inner voice was close to fracturing her own eardrum.

"Contestant one, what's your answer?"

"A" She said.

"Your boyfriend guessed –B" That leaves your total at fifty points.

"Contestant two?"

"B."

"Your boyfriend guessed –C" Too bad.

"Contestant three, how did Jade answer?"

"Scissors" Beck answered. He only hoped Jade would stay consistent with her last answer.

He heard the audience murmur confused.

"That wasn't an answer choice" Sinjin said.

"Jade answered –"

Time slowed for Beck. His heart thundered in his ears, he could hear the wind whistling as Jade lifted her card.

"B. That means with fifty points that couple number _one_ is the Best Couple! They win an all expenses–"

Burf darted over and whispered in Sinjin's ear.

" Scratch that. A _some_ expenses paid trip to Mexico!"

The couple stood and kissed as confetti rained down from above.

Beck thinks his heart is ripped. Scratch that. He thinks it climbed back on top of his RV and leapt off. Glancing at Jade, her face was unreadable.

"Don't worry Beck and Jade, you're not going home empty handed. You both win fifty dollar Skystore coupons!" Sinjin announced.

"Sorry we lost...again. At least this time we weren't the _worst_." Beck noted. They looked at the couple beside them as the girlfriend beat her boyfriend with their new worst couple trophy. Beck spotted Cat sigh sadly from the audience and rolled his eyes.

"It's okay." Jade said standing.

"It's okay?"

"Yeah. Couple number one makes me want to stab myself repeatedly and couple two are more screwed up than we could ever be. This _is_ a dumb show like you said all –"

Jade's musings were cut off by two arms snaking behind her and familiar lips overtaking her own.

Beck pulled back slightly. "You really don't care we lost again?"

"I said I didn't!" Jade grinned. She pulled him back to her.

He pulled back yet again.

"What?!" Jade groaned at the loss of contact.

"You love me again?" He asked smiling.

"Babe, that's so fucking played out. Less talking." She wrapped her arms around his neck assuring he couldn't pull away again. He felt her smile against his own.

"I'm still okay with this even though you don't get a trophy!" Cat yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>The (<em>almost<em>) end. Not done yet guys! Review if you want!**


End file.
